


【萨莫】编号057的审判记录

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [7]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: ”通过回忆，我得以从情感的追责中逃离，暂时成为冷漠的叙述者。这是一段犯罪记录，也是我的自供。“
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【萨莫】编号057的审判记录

\--------------------------

调出权限：Ⅱ级以上  
记录员：B级-编号0214  
时间：20XX.12.06 3:57 a.m  
地点：第七大街B23号公寓501室  
姓名：安东尼奥·萨列里  
职位：Ⅰ级代理人-编号057  
武器：阿尔米达，短刀，25.3公分（已回收）

\----以下记录为审判人提问、057号叙述----

审：057号，你好。  
057：您好，审判人先生、记录员小姐。  
审：看来你的意识很清醒。很好，这样有助于谈话顺利进行。我先确认一下，你的名字、职位和搭档？  
057：安东尼奥·萨列里，Ⅰ级代理人；搭档罗森博格，也是Ⅰ级。  
审：你很清楚自己犯了什么条例，所以事发后没有逃走，而是留在原地等候审判人到来，是吗？  
057：是的。您知道我无处可逃。  
审：12月5日，你本应该收割沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的灵魂，但是你没有按时完成工作，我们接到举报，说你在家中私自使用禁术。  
057：您看到了（057号指着卧室里的床），我的顾客在这里。  
审：你对他做了什么？  
057：除了那个方法以外，我还能做什么？  
审：......你用了“交换”，是吗？你把他和你的命运做了交换。  
057：哈哈......您对禁术颇有研究呢。记录员小姐，您不必如此惊讶，我们谈论的禁术并不是那种血淋淋的、邪恶的，或许将来的哪一天您也会用得上......  
审：请你停止干扰记录员的工作，专心回答我的问题。  
057：我刚刚完成没多久，你们就来了。瞧，地板上的阵法还没有完全消退呢......不出意外的话，二十四小时后你们将迎来一位新同事。  
审：请你详细叙述使用禁术的理由。虽然你的坦白不会改变审判结果，这主要是为了......  
057：向上级报告。  
审：是的。  
057：好吧，如果你们坚持......这是一个有点长的故事，要是它浪费了你们的时间，我可以随时中止。  
审：你说。

我第一次遇到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特时，正在替我的搭档代班。  
是的，我的搭档罗森博格，一个整天想着投机取巧、趋炎附势的家伙，在我完成当天的工作后，求我帮他一个忙。我虽然很讨厌他，但还是答应了。那晚，我带着阿尔米达去了他所说的地点，位于第三大街的布尔格——一家livehouse，是那种我看到招牌就会躲得远远的室内场馆。对工作的负责态度不允许我临阵退缩，所以我走进去，很快就找到了目标，他的倒计时已经变成暗红，缓缓跳动的数字告诉我，他仅剩一个多小时可活。  
我是和同事一起来的，为了避开他们，我说我要先去一趟洗手间。在隔间里，我再次确认阿尔米达的位置，犹豫要不要将大衣的扣子解开。这时，隔间外忽然响起一串急促的脚步声，旁边的门啪嗒一声落了锁。我听到一个稍稍有些沙哑、但格外轻快的男声，正在给朋友打电话。他先后喊了两个名字，“康斯坦斯”是电话那端的女生，另一个是“阿洛伊西娅”，我猜其中之一是他的女朋友。从他们的谈话内容来看，女生不能及时赶来看表演，原因是父母刚刚回家。  
这时，外面传来一阵尖叫，我想应该是乐队上场了。隔间的门被一脚踹开，我站在洗手台前假装整理衣着。四角磨损的镜子里，青年的身影匆匆掠过，留给我一个金灿灿、毛茸茸的后脑勺，空中浮着浓郁的橙花香气。我当时并没有注意到他的数字。

等我回到观演区，头顶的灯光已经全部熄灭了，台上乐手正在暖场，我在阵阵抱怨声中挤到了男人身边。三十多岁，中等身材，仅从着装来看，无法猜测他从事什么职业。我侧过头，装作找人的样子仔细观察，一闪一闪的暗蓝色光线下，他的面部有些浮肿，唇色灰暗。  
我将视线移回舞台，乐手们大都身穿破洞牛仔或机车皮衣，留着奇奇怪怪的发型，长发、爆炸头、脏辫......要知道，我对摇滚乐一向有些偏见。我摸了摸口袋里的耳塞，当我无法忍受时就会把它戴上。突然间，所有的灯光都熄灭了。在不真实的黑暗中，我听到了一个刻意压低却依旧清透的声音，就在几分钟前，声音的主人还在卫生间里跟女朋友通话，完全没有即将上台的紧张感。台下爆发出一阵短促的尖叫，而后舞台的灯光倏地亮起，紫色的顶光笼罩着站在台中央的人，把毛茸茸的金发染上一层浅淡的粉红。他背着一把电吉他，向台下行了一个夸张的礼，摇摇晃晃地站住后他抬起头，冲我们调皮地微笑。  
先生，您知道吗，没有什么词汇可以描述我在那一刻的震惊。周围水泄不通的尖叫声、搅得人头昏脑涨的香水味，所有的一切都离我远去。我不敢相信自己的双眼——我看不到他的死亡时间！在我从事这项工作的几十、甚至几百年里，还从未遇到过这样的情况。  
一直以来，我都试图弄明白究竟是莫扎特的音乐、还是莫扎特本人给了我如此大的震撼，到今天为止，这个问题依然没有答案。我永远记得那一晚，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特随意地站在台上，在薄雾一般的光里，只有他，没有平日里那堆刺眼的数字。那是我第一次将目光牢牢锁定在一个普通人身上。因为我无法预见他的死亡，所以是好奇心将我拉下深渊——我情愿向别人这么解释。  
我厌恶摇滚乐那粗暴的鼓点，毫无节制的嘶吼，他们称之为spirit的、摧毁一切的决绝，完全无法理解这种野蛮的音乐为何会受到追捧。但是，当我见到莫扎特和他的乐队后，就在短短的几十分钟里，我已将那些习以为然的偏见悉数推翻。  
莫扎特的嗓音在抒情的段落显得格外脆弱，给人意外的圣洁感，仿佛它本应出现在穹顶之下、庄严华美的哥特式教堂，而非一个仅能容纳几百人的阴暗洞穴。他穿着皱巴巴的白衬衣，领口敞开，脖子上挂着一根同样干瘪的领带，衬衫下摆塞在合身的皮裤里，给人一种不伦不类的感觉。  
乐器爆出的音符像粗糙的沙粒，反复打磨着我的神经，我本以为我的体内只有死亡和沉寂，在他面前，我引以为傲的从容不过是一座沙塔，名为莫扎特的风暴将它们击溃、吹散，直至消隐无踪。莫扎特一脚踩在音箱上，右手拨弦的动作自然又顺畅。与其说他在发泄，不如说他在给予。他将一切都给了观众，他柔美的歌声，他们粗犷的演奏，在莫名其妙的搭配中流露出莫名其妙的美感。很多摇滚乐队总在不经意间流露对死亡和毁灭的激情，但他们不是，至少莫扎特不是。他更像是向死而生，是生的愉悦压倒了死的恐惧。  
第一首歌就这样结束了，我居然强烈地希望再一次感受那种冲击，不要高高在上，也不要装模作样，我抛弃以往轻蔑和俯视的姿态，从提琴、长笛和钢琴的云端急速下坠，这滋味太美妙了，我想，偶尔堕落一次也不是什么坏事。  
莫扎特像一只灵巧的雀鸟，在乐队之间来回穿梭。演出中途，他大胆地篡改吉他旋律，乐队其他人相视一笑，无奈的表情显示出对他的纵容。莫扎特的solo无需再多的赞美，它让人再次确信，之前临时起意的段落是多么不值一提。我感到体内的某种情绪正被强制唤醒，等我意识到时，身体已经开始跟随节拍微微摆动。他向台下伸出双臂，佩戴着繁复饰品的手指向黑暗。他要我们成为他的信徒。  
阿尔米达紧贴我的左胸，隔着薄如蝉翼的衬衫，微烫的皮肤切实感受到了一抹凉意，我有心吗？死神也是有心的吗？它不顾一切地急速跳动着，砰砰，砰砰，比任何时候都快，它诱惑着利刃，渴求一种被刺穿的痛感。我甚至无暇去想我的面部表情，也许是半张着嘴、眼神空洞，想跟着扭动的人群一起尖叫，却又犹豫着挽回最后一丝颜面，是这样不合时宜的尴尬吧。  
我对乐队一无所知，但直觉告诉我，编曲者的功力不容小觑。我知道在一般的摇滚乐曲里，乐器与乐器之间的演奏空档是由节奏带过的，这个乐队却选择在间歇里填上存在感极强的旋律，虽然将每一种乐器的音色发挥到极致，却也直接提升了乐手们的演奏难度，像是人光着身子站在台上，哪里有缺陷都一目了然。贝斯手在音感方面明显不足，因为竭力突出自己，忽略了本应低调配合的部分，鼓手和键盘手表现还算合格......也只是合格而已。我试着想象所有音符在正确的轨道上相互碰撞，目光下意识追寻着那抹金色。我看到莫扎特在舞台的阴影中拿起一瓶矿泉水，趴在贝斯手耳边说了些什么，台下响起了调侃的口哨。他兴奋地跑来跑去，却被地上交叠的电线绊了个趔趄，引起观众一阵阵笑声。这是一个不完美的乐队，正因为它的不完美，才会让人产生想要了解的欲望。  
我和您，还有记录员小姐，我们都清楚这一点：这世上不存在完美的东西。就像我们自身，永生是我们的优势，也是我们的缺陷。当我们第一次暴露在日光下，已经学会如何用手中的刀收割灵魂。对我们来说，几十年、几百年与几秒钟并没有什么不同，我们不需要爱，因为所有的感情都会在时间洪流中消磨殆尽。人类却和我们不同，他们的一生只有短短几十年，所以他们总是用有限的生命去热爱彼此。

*  
审：我们有无限的时间，人类的爱就像他们的时间一样有限。  
057：因为有限，所以珍贵。我看过无数恋人牵着手走向死亡，他们的脸上非常满足、非常平静。而我们呢，我们何曾有过满足？我们每天重复相同的工作，收割将死的灵魂，把它们分批运输到陷落地、投进生命之泉，让泉水将灵魂彻底分解，反过来哺育即将过载的星球。而你们，审判人和记录员，负责调查一切出差错的环节，然后抄写记录、整理档案，把一卷卷羊皮纸扔在架子上吃灰......难道你们认为，这样乏味的生活也称得上是“满足”吗？  
审：所以，你认为只有“爱”才能使你满足？  
057：我不知道。见到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特之前，我没有对爱的概念。  
审：你爱沃尔夫冈·莫扎特吗？  
057：......我不知道。（057号攥紧衣角，眼神躲闪。）我......与其说爱他，不如说我恨他。  
审：我不明白。据我所知，“爱”和“恨”是完全相反的情感。  
057：您这样理解，所以您是幸运的。  
*

直到身旁的男人突然转过身、磕磕绊绊地走向场外，我才从莫名的狂热中彻底清醒。我对周围观众做了一个抱歉的手势，跟着男人挤出人群。莫扎特向我们投来好奇的瞥视，但乐曲仍在继续。攀上最后一级台阶，男人猝然倒下。我叫来了救护车。我知道我必须陪他去医院，然后在秒针归零时收割他的余生。  
如果，我是说如果，我没有在完成工作后心血来潮回到布尔格，或许我们之间永远不会产生交集。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是我见过的无数人中唯一的例外，但也仅此而已。那晚，我向罗森博格交差时曾问过他这件事，他对此也毫无头绪，因为他周围只有一个拥有死神之眼的代理人，那就是我。小心——他警告我：对于我们来说，最危险的莫过于“反常”二字。我们甚至怀疑莫扎特是自己人，这个猜想很快被否决了。我回想莫扎特音乐中流淌出的旺盛生命力，简直无法想像它被打上死亡标记的样子。生与死怎么能是一回事呢？于是我请求罗森博格送我回布尔格，您知道的，他的能力是瞬间移动，去哪里都非常方便。  
当我再次站在布尔格昏暗而狭窄的台阶上，演唱会已经散场很久了。我的同事以为我被乐队吵到受不了，所以先行回家，我没有做出任何解释。雪越下越大，路灯的玻璃罩上凝了一层薄霜，街上的行人也陆陆续续散去。布尔格的侧门就在这时打开，钻出来一个衣着单薄的金发青年。他背着一把吉他，白衬衣外面随便套了一件牛仔夹克，在出门的瞬间被冷空气逼退，打了一个大大的寒噤。  
我猜测着乐队其他人的踪影，一般来说，演出后不是会和伙伴们喝点酒、聊会儿天吗？但莫扎特显然不这么认为，他一直在打电话，拨通、无人接听、再拨。过了大约十分钟，他终于放弃了。接着，他直直地冲我走过来，向我绽开一个会心的微笑，问我是不是留下来等他。他以为我是他的粉丝，哆哆嗦嗦地从裤子口袋里抽出马克笔，就等我递出签名照片。我摇了摇头，他不由分说地抓住我的手，在我的手背上写下一串花体字，后面还跟了一颗星星。我本来想画玫瑰的，他说，但是我的手快冻僵了，好在星星和玫瑰都很美丽，不是吗？  
我还能为您做些什么？莫扎特问，他的嗓子听起来很疲惫。如果您不介意，我想去对面喝点酒缓一缓。  
等我回过神的时候，我和莫扎特已经坐在暖烘烘的酒吧里，手边放着冰啤酒和香气四溢的炸鸡。莫扎特把他的琴盒随手一扔，只顾着撕扯手上的鸡肉，丝毫不介意冰啤酒给嗓子造成的负担。很快，他那苍白的脸颊就被酒精熏上一层酡红。他用湿纸巾把眼影和亮片擦掉，但没擦干净，眼尾残留着眼线笔的污浊，看起来有些滑稽。  
你不会是来找我讨要说法的吧？他突然问我。  
我疑惑的样子肯定很蠢，因为莫扎特立刻笑了起来，笑声尖利得可爱，让我想到有着金色翎羽的鹦鹉。这样啊，他说，你不是我们的粉丝。于是他放下了戒心，开始对着我大倒苦水。比如这场表演他们提前准备了多久，某人弄错了什么和音，导致有两三首歌濒临车祸现场......等等。他像个真正的酒鬼那样边喝边骂，嘴里流出来的粗话和他极具欺骗性的英俊外表形成鲜明对比，让我有种分裂的错觉。我为他叫了更多的啤酒——不加冰的那种，尽职尽责地充当树洞角色。  
我知道，我没有必要待在这里，这不过是一场误会。可莫扎特的状态看起来有些奇怪，他耷拉着脑袋，用玻璃杯的底部磕着桌子，时不时看向窗外，一副心神未定的样子，仿佛几小时前的活蹦乱跳全是假象。从他断断续续的话里，我得知今晚是乐队最后一场演出，从明天起暂停活动。莫扎特解释说是因为大家各自遇到了瓶颈，干脆冷静一下，想清楚以后的出路。直觉告诉我原因没有这么简单，因为显而易见的，这支乐队的缺陷并不在于编曲和主唱。  
连你这个外行都听出来了，莫扎特自嘲，我们怎么会不知道呢。

如果一个人习惯了家、工作地点两点一线的生活，突然要改变既定的行程，就会让他觉得难以接受。我一直被这种单调的生活护佑，我的每一个今天和昨天都没有任何区别。我看着莫扎特跌跌撞撞走出酒吧，残存的清醒只能支撑着他找到一间公共厕所，对着泛黄的马桶，将胃里的酒和炸鸡吐了个精光。我一边递出纸巾，一边猜想现在的时间。午夜已过，莫扎特应该要回家了。他重新调整了琴盒的肩带，揉着刚刚吐完的胃。先生，您还要继续跟我去喝酒吗？您真是个绝佳的倾听者......我问莫扎特为什么不回家，他耸耸肩，似乎这个问题不值一提，脸上的妆容和汗水糊在一起，又被外面的冷风吹干，让他看起来像个地道的流浪艺人。  
今天是我的生日，先生。雪落在他单薄的肩头，很快就和深蓝色的牛仔布料融为一体。  
他问：您是否愿意给我唱支生日歌？  
我被这突兀的请求钉在原地，接着，从呼啸的寒风中捕捉到了自己颤抖的声音，听起来就像冰块的呻吟，好在莫扎特并不介意我的音准。他吸了吸鼻子，用醉醺醺的、迷离又勾人的眼神看着我，嘴角露出洞察人心的笑意。  
我把他带回了家，是的。我把喝醉的莫扎特带回了家，把他安置在除我之外没有人躺过的床上，为他脱掉磨损的短靴，还有那些叮叮当当的坠饰。摇滚歌手在梦里也不肯乖乖任人摆布，他瘦弱的膝盖总是精准捣在我的腹部，我实在无法忍耐他那条脏兮兮的皮裤沾染我的床单，我想给他脱下裤子，却被当成调戏妇女的流氓。他眼睫上污浊的膏体和银绿色的眼影糅杂成一团，看起来糟糕透了。我家里没有专门卸妆的用具，只能用湿毛巾将那些乱七八糟的东西揩掉。我在阴影里长久地注视着这张陌生的脸，它随着昏黄的灯影微微起伏，比清醒着的任何时刻还要脆弱、不安，但无疑是充满生命力的，将它与死亡并提还为时尚早。  
我在胡思乱想中瘫倒在沙发上，渐渐睡去。当然，我没有做梦。等我醒来，床上的人连同墙角的琴一起消失不见了。衣柜里的厚外套被人取来披在我身上，我从中抽出右手，干透的签名提醒我昨晚的一切确实发生过。我毫不意外地看到星星下面添了一行字：  
亲爱的先生，谢谢您。  
p.s. 我喜欢您的床。

之所以花这么长时间叙述我们的初见，我想，大概是它太过戏剧性的缘故，而我从来都是个跟戏剧性无缘的家伙。我愿意把它当做单调生活里小小的调味剂。在莫扎特走后的几天，我内心充斥着出乎意料的平静，仿佛他卷走了我身体里的一切，连同对生活和工作的厌倦，一起打包丢向了外太空。我好像能够明白弗朗茨和我手下几个小鬼，为什么总是在下班后去“找点乐子”，要我说，艳遇就是防止抑郁的绝佳良药。

*  
审：容我打断一下，弗朗茨是谁？  
057：弗朗茨·海顿，是我在殡仪馆的同事。还有弗朗茨·舒伯特、弗朗茨·李斯特、路德维希·贝多芬，这几个小鬼是新来的职工。如您所见，他们在取名上有种特殊的偏好。  
审：殡仪馆？  
057：是的，您没有听错，我在殡仪馆上班。鉴于罗森博格那卓越的瞬移能力，我们约法三章，我在殡仪馆内等待目标上门——反正灵魂收割的时限是二十四小时；殡仪馆之外，就由罗森博格全权负责。当然，最后那堆尸体还是会回到我这里，相当一部分灵体不愿意立刻跟他走，我负责劝导和安抚他们的情绪，依据情况决定有无强制收割的必要。  
审：机智的策略。如果每一对搭档都能像你们这样，我们审查部的工作会轻松很多。  
057：您过奖了。我的搭档可能是个小人，但他不应该为我的冲动买单。事实上，他在工作方面相当不错，除了隔三差五总要拜托我顶班之外，他没有犯过什么不可饶恕的过错。  
审：我可以理解为，你在替他求情？  
057：虽然我不想承认。是的，罗森博格把死神之眼的秘密告诉了我，因此我才知道，为什么看不到莫扎特的时间......  
*

时不时地，我会在工作的间隙想起莫扎特。听手下的小鬼们说，莫扎特从某家酒吧找了份驻唱的兼职，吸引了不少慕名前去的粉丝。  
他的乐队呢？我忍不住多问了一句。  
舒伯特撇撇嘴：那才不是他的乐队，莫扎特是他们雇来的。  
我从他们七嘴八舌的议论中得知，乐队由几个热爱摇滚乐的业余人士组成，两年前刚刚开始活动，先后参加过几个本地的音乐节，遗憾的是，目前还没有找到愿意接收他们的独立公司。  
莫扎特的才华有目共睹，可惜被其他几个人拖累。路德维希毫不留情地作了总结。想起那一晚莫扎特醉酒的自嘲，我在心里为他擅自加上优柔寡断的标签。  
对于我打听莫扎特这件事，弗朗茨产生了极大的好奇心。我提起十二分的警觉，不敢低估这个八卦老头的嗅探能力。弗朗茨·海顿是我在殡仪馆的引路人，他曾亲手教导我遗体修复、化妆等技巧，由于年纪太大，干不了尸体缝合这样的体力活，所以这两年转做接待与顾问。按照人类的标准来评价，弗朗茨绝对是个和善的老头，我由衷感谢他为我做的一切，包括在专业能力上的栽培、人际关系的协调等等。当然，如果他能彻底打消为我寻找情人的念头，我会更加感激。我很庆幸，没有人看到我曾在洗手池边搓洗手背上的签名。即使用皂液反复清洗，手背上还是留下了淡淡的褐痕。之所以弄得如此狼狈，全是那个该死的莫扎特的错。除了他，还有谁会用眼线笔给人签名！我发誓，下一次见到莫扎特，我会用同样的方式对待他。

在无需出工的晚上，我终于可以暂时摆脱被灵体和怨念支配的烦闷。心血来潮地，我去了位于第五大街的音乐酒吧，莫扎特打工的地方。酒吧里的人不多不少，生意没有我预想中的火爆。莫扎特百无聊赖地坐在一条高脚椅上，唱着一首抒情的老歌，在基础曲调里增添一些无伤大雅的变化。酒吧里有几个——显然是偏好传统风格的人——自从莫扎特穿着破洞裤坐在那里，他们就没有停止过皱眉，但大部分听众都会在歌曲结束时致以热烈的掌声。我依旧缩在角落，捧着一杯低度数的酒，看莫扎特自高脚椅上跳下，用夸张的鞠躬回应这些善意。  
他们根本没有见过真正的莫扎特。我怀着难以觉察的优越感，目光在脸与脸之间来回逡巡，试图从他们的表情中窥得一丝不满。但是没有，没有人为莫扎特鸣不平。几天之前，他仍在深入底下的洞穴里自由地飞翔，就像真正的雀鸟那样。可现在他被囚在平平无奇中，还要强撑着微笑，以此来展示自己多么感谢这金雕的樊笼。  
莫扎特九点上班，十二点下班。我在他离开后很久才敢踏出酒吧大门，每个夜晚都是如此，酒吧老板甚至知道我的姓氏、我对酒的偏好，但他不知道我是为莫扎特而来。我逐渐懂得推掉罗森博格的“请求”，与莫扎特的歌声相伴的三个小时里，我希望自己不被杂事打扰。坦率地讲，我不喜欢莫扎特唱故作呻吟的情歌，而摇滚乐......纵使我对它们敬谢不敏，但我必须承认，至少那些东西可以展现莫扎特的才华。  
那么，我为什么还要在下班后，像做贼一样跑去酒吧呢。我本可以从容地坐在沙发上，享受没有尸体和死亡的私人空间，用古典唱片、煎小牛排和佩索阿的诗集打发睡前时光。我为什么一定要在便利店匆匆买个三明治填饱肚子，赶在莫扎特到达酒吧前坐在靠窗的座位，再借一株高大的绿植遮掩我的存在呢？我本以为我隐藏得很好，直到有一天，我在十二点二十五分走出酒吧，迎接我的不是月色与冷风，而是躲在花坛旁、突然跳出来的莫扎特。我被吓得倒退几步，莫扎特及时捉住我的手，防止我的膝盖不雅地磕在酒吧门槛上。  
您把签名擦掉了。他狡黠地看我，指腹的薄茧摩挲着我的手背。  
我还以为，像您这样狂热的粉丝，不会放过任何一个亲近我的机会。  
狂热？亲近？......他怎么敢？我像被抓住的跟踪色情狂一样，想要说些什么辩解，又被莫扎特得意的神情击退。请好好待在您的位置上，我说，我们便相安无事。  
我再次巩固好保护层：我没有必要感到羞愧，更没有必要感到不安。我只是对他好奇而已，因为我必须对他密切观察，直到我能毫无阻碍地看到他头上的倒计时。没错，就是这样。  
我狠狠地抽出手，强迫自己忽略莫扎特的目光，我可耻地逃走了。

从那之后，我再也没有去那个酒吧。我说服自己将心思投入工作，虽然我心里知道这是逃避，但我已经没有理由接近莫扎特了。他是个例外，那又怎样？我还是要面对每天运来的大批大批丑陋的尸体，我还是要不停地挥动阿尔米达，我还是要去各种场所蹲守目标。总有一天，我会在死亡名单上看到莫扎特，那时候一切疑问便可烟消云散。我希望这种苦心经营的平静被打破吗？我多次质问过自己，答案是我不知道。事实上，不知道三个字即意味着，我仍怀有打破平静的冲动，期冀将死水一般的生活搅起波澜。  
再次听到莫扎特的声音，是从路德维希递来的电话里，我隔着纷杂的电流，听莫扎特向我抱怨房东的不讲情理，将手机调成扩音模式，他聒噪的声音立刻在修复室里回响，给这个死气沉沉的空间增添了些许人情味。我打断了弗朗茨和小鬼们的窃窃私语，向舒伯特伸出一只手，示意他递给我针盒，然后一边听莫扎特骂人，一边缝合尸体撕裂的皮肤。还未得到解脱的灵体盘旋在半空中，可能看出我的分身乏术，放弃了向我搭讪的念头。过了大概半个小时，莫扎特清了清干燥的喉咙，我面前的尸体也修复完毕。  
你怎么知道我的电话号码？我用湿淋淋的手拎起手机，走到休息室。莫扎特迟疑了几秒，终于对我坦白了：是他那天早上离开我家时，顺手记下的。  
所以你在我不知情的情况下，用我的手机给你自己拨了电话，保存电话号码，然后再好心地帮我消掉电话记录？我讽刺的声音显然刺痛了莫扎特，他回嘴道：是你没有设置锁屏密码！  
我以为你是有求于我，才拨打这个电话的。  
于是莫扎特立刻向我道歉，这个顺杆爬的小骗子。他可怜巴巴地求我收留他一段时间，因为他暂时找不到合适的房子。房东限他三天内搬出去，否则就把他的东西扔到垃圾箱。  
我不知道莫扎特是不是真的无辜，从他偷偷保存电话号码这一点看，很可能不是。我承认，我的房子很大，而且从室内家具的摆放、浴室的盥洗台可以看出我是单身，莫扎特是否在清醒的第一时间就注意到这些细节，然后精心策划了这一出意外？我真的不知道。我不想再去揣测这些“可能”，因为我压根不在意。没有人会拒绝免费上门的清扫服务，我告诉自己：是莫扎特、主动、找来的。就是这样。  
我请了半天假，帮莫扎特处理他那几口重得吓人的箱子，为了省钱，我们两个人使出浑身解数，终于把它们挨个挪到楼上。我阻止了莫扎特继续向我投掷糖衣炮弹，他尴尬地闭上嘴，想去厨房里为我们冲点咖啡，我还没有来得及阻止，就听到了骨瓷撞击地砖的脆响，伴着莫扎特尖利的惊叫，跟了我多年的咖啡碟——还好只是咖啡碟——完成了它最后的使命。莫扎特缩到一旁，不知道第多少次向我郑重道歉。他绝望地看着他的行李，似乎只要我一声令下，就会和它们一起被扫地出门。所以当我处理着碟子碎片，并问他到底能够付我多少房租时，他的表情看起来非常吃惊。  
我重复：你到底要不要租房子？  
要......要的，萨列里先生！如果您愿意的话！  
你怎么知道我的名字？  
您可是酒吧常客。他狡黠地微笑。  
莫扎特的房间最终定在阁楼，对此他毫无异议，甚至还有些欣喜若狂，尤其是看到房间里只有一张床和一把椅子的时候。整个下午，莫扎特都在房间里收拾东西，我忍受着他搬动重物的噪音，开始怀疑自己的决定。晚餐前，莫扎特下来邀请我参观他的房间。看到他房间里的摆设后，我完全明白那几件行李箱重得吓人的原因了：小型音响、话筒、耳机、MIDI和其他我说不上来用处的玩意儿——将房间堆得满满的，墙角还见缝插针地塞了两把吉他。为了尽可能减轻房间混响，他甚至带来了一卷地毯。  
就这样，莫扎特以房客的身份住进了我家。我为这个决定而沾沾自喜，因为我已疲于无休止的内心角斗，不想再在尴尬和好奇之间辗转反复。我没能嗅到逐渐逼近的危险气息。如果我能预见之后发生的一切，我会把莫扎特拒之门外。生活就是这样，你永远不会知道命运的齿轮藏在哪里，它又是怎样地牵一发而动全身，将你本来毫无波折的生活搅得天翻地覆。莫扎特之于我，就像那颗最关键的齿轮，只是当时的我就像所有被命运捉弄的人一样，对此毫无觉察罢了。

莫扎特搬进来的第二天，我在黎明的曙光和隐隐约约的琴声中转醒。拉开卧室的门，裹着睡袍的莫扎特坐在客厅的钢琴前弹奏，微微缩着脖子，我注意到踩在踏板上的那只没穿袜子的脚。灵活的手指爬过一组又一组琴键，仿佛拨开几枝挡住视线的苜宿，他隔着葱绿和淡紫色与闯入者对视，清晨倾洒的阳光将他的发丝染上几许暖意——可惜，不是亚麻色。我走到窗前将布帘完全拉开，让冬季萧瑟的冷白击退房间里的夏日气息。莫扎特终于被迫停止他的晨间练习。  
完美的闹铃，不是吗？他笑着向我问好，在我审视的目光下咬着樱桃般的嘴唇，乖巧得像个做错事的孩子。然后他指了指墙边的唱片机。我意识到他是在讨好我这个房东，这比无礼更令我难以接受。  
您知道戚风蛋糕吗。他说。咬下去的瞬间，牙齿接触湿润的蛋糕组织，“松软”是脑中最先浮现出的词。大家都喜欢谈论紫色的苜蓿花丛、那个拥有亚麻色长发的女孩，还有云雀婉转清丽的歌声，我却只想在这样的暖阳里坐在窗边，慢慢吃完手上松软的蛋糕。然后将杯碟随意地搁在一旁，探身下望，看到那个女孩正站在草地上等我。  
多情的莫扎特先生是否在俘获芳心方面颇有研究？我试图忽略某些事实，比如他的熟稔并非来自勤加练习，再比如他擅自将德彪西演绎成了莫奈。对他来说，光与色彩的追逐简直像踩影子游戏一样简单，跟速成班那套唬人的把戏完全不同。他在这时提起蛋糕，或许是一种变相的暗示。于是我用一顿丰盛的早餐暂时收买了莫扎特。在阿萨姆饱满的茶香中，莫扎特向我讲述他来这个城市的原因。  
莫扎特出生于一个音乐世家，父亲利奥波德·莫扎特是当地音乐学院的荣誉教授，一位颇负盛名的小提琴手，由于家学的缘故，莫扎特和他的姐姐娜奈尔从小便在钢琴和小提琴方面展示出惊人的天赋。莫扎特第一次弹琴是在四岁，他趁姐姐不注意爬上琴凳，用他稚嫩的小肉手抚摸琴键，他弹得几乎和姐姐一样好。（我在那时发现了音乐的美妙。莫扎特说。）利奥波德对此又惊又喜，很快就把儿子的培养计划提上了日程。过了几年，姐弟二人凭借他们出色的演奏水准，已经可以在父亲的私人音乐会上出场了。他们的表演在学院里渐渐出名，连带着利奥波德本人，在当地音乐杂志上狠狠地火了一把。利奥波德本人对孩子们的前途毫不怀疑，他相信他们会在古典音乐的路上越走越远。  
尽管娜奈尔同样才华出众，利奥波德仍不可避免地偏心儿子，在他看来，女性总是被这样那样的琐事环绕，结婚、生子、育儿才是她们的归宿，因此他将栽培的重心逐渐转移到儿子身上，对儿子的期许和得到的回报让他感到十分甜蜜。（但他忽视了叛逆期。莫扎特得意地翘起脚。可怜的父亲。）当莫扎特到了能够参加钢琴比赛的年纪，利奥波德立刻为他报名，不出意外地，莫扎特为父亲捧回一座又一座奖杯，但随之而来的是年轻人对这种公式化比赛由衷的厌恶。在他看来，从准备好的节目单中抽取一首乐曲，既要遵循刻板的表演风格，又要适当增加创意，以此打动那些熟悉每一个节奏和音高的苛刻评委，像这样的比赛无非是精心铺排的结果，其本质依旧是死气沉沉、因循守旧。就在这时，像所有青春期的男孩子一样，莫扎特在非常偶然的机会下接触到了摇滚乐，有一支二流乐队恰巧来巡演，娜奈尔的男友请他们一起去演唱会。对摇滚乐一无所知的莫扎特，被乐队野性而自由的嘶吼彻底征服了。一周后的钢琴比赛，莫扎特拿到了他在成年组的第一个也是最后一个金奖，他把奖杯和证书包好，连同他写给家人的告别信一起留在客厅的展示柜上，毫不留恋地走出家门。  
莫扎特首先去了那支二流乐队所在的城市，在高档餐厅里弹奏钢琴曲，以此赚取房租和生活费。同时，他买齐了乐队所有的唱片，将每一首歌反反复复听了几十遍。然后，他蹲守在乐队常去的酒吧里，装作狂热的粉丝一样向他们索要签名。就在他们拿出笔时，莫扎特开始挑衅脾气最暴躁的那个吉他手，他说：给我三个月，我可以弹得比你更好。吉他手意料之中的震怒让其他成员感到惊奇，他们转向这位陌生的年轻人，听他细数他们每一首歌曲里的亮点和不足，尽管有很多话听起来非常幼稚，但他们不得不承认，其中一些近似于直觉的捕捉还是非常敏锐。就这样，莫扎特得到了一个为期半年的赌约。他可以去琴房看乐队训练，在那里吉他手将教他所有演奏技巧，条件是他必须对所见的一切守口如瓶，并且在学习期间，负责琴房打扫和吉他手的食宿支出。半年之后，莫扎特才向乐队坦白，他其实并没有把握在这么短的时间内超越吉他手，他只是想尽可能地多学一些东西。他说起在家乡露天舞台上的那场演出，以及后来如何决绝地离家。  
说实话，孩子。那个每天指导莫扎特的倒霉吉他手，拍着他的肩说：你从我这里偷走了不少东西，如果你的目标只是做一名吉他手，那么现在你就可以离开。莫扎特想要的不是这个，如果条件允许的话，他会提更过分的请求，但他也知道乐队并不欠他什么。  
于是莫扎特向乐队告别。他花光所有积蓄，买了人生中第一把吉他，带着它和吉他手的骄傲上路。漂泊的十几年，莫扎特一遍遍经历着从无到有的过程。他走过很多个城市，听过很多张唱片，睡过很多个火车站。他研究架子鼓、贝斯、键盘以及各种合成软件，像刚刚拆封的海绵一样迅速汲取养分，他甚至跑去音乐学院假扮学生，只为了蹭一学年的长笛课程。他见识过不同风格的摇滚乐队，也知道一支初具规模的杂牌军该如何运行，事实上，他加入过大大小小的业余乐队，靠着逐渐成熟的编曲能力为自己赢得了“圈内”的赞誉。当然，他也经常陷入疲乏期，在持续的低落中他背起吉他出门，像地道的流浪艺人那样，在人潮涌动的街头唱一整天情歌，幸运的话，赚来的硬币可以装满他的毡帽。  
慢慢地，他意识到他的歌声也是一种天赋，是他与生俱来的、弃之可惜的馈赠。很快，他在落脚的城市里找到一支乐队，成员大多是本地人，像同时期所有摇滚青年一样，听着披头士、沙滩男孩和飞鸟长大。正式组队后，他们参加了大大小小的音乐节，逐渐积攒起一点名气，美中不足的是他们的主唱——总在唱嗨的时候破音，要么就是忘词（或许是嗑药的原因）。总之，莫扎特的到来拯救了他们，糟糕的主唱被成员投票踢出了队。在莫扎特带给他们的惊喜中，最出人意料的是他的编曲。莫扎特在乐队风格形成时期内写就大量的曲谱，然后他们抓住一切机会磨合、演唱，在午夜时分的排练室，或者任何欢迎他们的地方。陆续接了几场小型商业演出后，他们从街边一抓一大把的酒吧乐队过渡到待价而沽的阶段。只可惜，命运赐予莫扎特在音乐方面超常的天赋，却注定要他与成功失之交臂……  
他们只肯签我。莫扎特低下头，用叉子来回捅着餐盘里的煎蛋，直到它变得千疮百孔，难以下咽。  
你浪费了一个鸡蛋。我毫不留情地指出。  
一串铃声打断了我的控诉。莫扎特接起电话，同一时间，我听到楼下有个女声在喊他的名字——沃尔夫冈！莫扎特一扫脸上的阴霾，放下餐具冲到窗边，一如他想象中的钢琴曲，探出身子向下望去，看到心爱的姑娘正在楼下等他。她叫康斯坦斯还是阿洛伊西娅，对我来说没有任何差别。  
自始至终，我岿然不动地坐在椅子上，享用我的红茶，看莫扎特莽莽撞撞地洗漱，像所有热恋期男孩一样被兴奋和恐慌支配着，换上衬衫和卫衣，再用发胶处理他乱翘的碎发，终于在情人的催促中奔下楼去。  
我推开窗，莫扎特和他的亚麻色女孩站在楼下，他们紧紧搂着彼此，在喧嚣的寒风中接吻。没有草地，没有绽放的苜宿花，没有夏天和油画般的色彩，即便如此，他们柔软的嘴唇还是在热烈中温柔地交缠、角逐，直至双方在笑意中缴械投降。她从挎包里抽出条手织围巾替他围上，鲜艳的枣红色刺痛了我的双眼。莫扎特木偶一样任她摆弄，脸上冒着幸福的傻气。  
我知道，我和他们头顶的枯叶、莫扎特盘里的鸡蛋并无什么不同，我甚至不曾活过，我是无，我不知道该如何去感受，或者思考，或者爱。所以我被留在这里面对一片狼藉的餐桌，还有莫扎特没来得及合上的琴盖。砰地一声，德彪西被关在了黑暗里。我预感到自己正滑向未知的虚空，一个连阿尔米达都无法划破的虚空，一着不慎，就会跌得尸骨无存。

你在嫉妒。弗朗茨对我说。你绝对是在嫉妒，不要以为我不知道，之前你每天晚上都去酒吧是为了谁。承认吧，你暗恋莫扎特。  
除了白眼，我不知道还能怎样解释这天大的误会。  
老师，我们做梦都想偶像来敲自家的门，别说是房租了，连饮食费都不会收的！  
言下之意，是在责怪我对莫扎特的态度过于轻慢。可怜的小鬼们一定不知道，他们眼中绝无仅有的天才，其实是个连鞋带都不会系的笨蛋。他有哪点值得被捧上神坛？洗澡时拧错方向把自己烫到医院去，还是用电吹风把头发绞成一团？之前我还幻想他是个送上门的清洁工，现在看来，我的家没有被他拆掉，可真是不幸中的万幸。  
如果有机会的话，我一定不会压抑为莫扎特开颅的冲动，因为我确实想看看他的脑部和常人有什么不同。他的思维和他的音符一样跳跃，就像一只瞬息万变的万花筒，色彩缤纷，乱七八糟。自从莫扎特搬进我家，我进餐时再也不需要播放收音机。他在餐桌上几乎是一分钟换一个话题，偶尔蹦出的脏话夹杂着神经质的笑声，一股脑地朝我投掷过来，我怀疑饲养一只鹦鹉要轻松得多。更过分的，他开始叫我“安东尼奥”，即使我已经明确表示反对，还是执意让我听他刚写好的歌。安东尼奥，这个；安东尼奥，那个。我发誓，在我曾活过的几百年里，名字被提及的次数远不如最近几周多。最令我崩溃的是莫扎特经常夜里不睡觉，在阁楼上来来回回地踱步，白天我忍受尸块、灵体和弗朗茨的调侃，夜晚我还要忍受莫扎特制造的噪音，它们总在错误的时间响起，把我本就无梦的睡眠变得更加糟糕。  
一天半夜，我终于忍不住敲开莫扎特的门。  
你到底在干什么？我问。  
他透过浓重的黑眼圈盯着我，表情虚幻得像梦游：在思考，伟人都是在夜里思考的。他敞开门，向我展示了他的鞋跟如何敲击木板，发出噩梦般的笃笃声。  
你的消音地毯呢？我崩溃地挥舞着双手。行行好，不要在别人睡觉时这样走路。  
是你说清理地毯不方便，希望我用得到的时候再铺上。他眨眨眼，用无辜的眼神化解了我的愤怒：我下次会注意的，你睡觉的话麻烦告诉我一声，我可以脱了鞋思考。说话的期间，他仍然保持着思考的姿势，鞋跟不间断地磕向地板，笃，笃。

如果不是我过于善良、不忍心看到莫扎特流落街头的话，还有什么可以解释我无数次的让步？我本可以在同居一周后把他扫地出门的，但我还是在他吵到楼下邻居时对他们道歉，在他趴在琴凳上睡着时为他盖上外衣。拜他所赐，家里的钢琴重新活了过来，在我出门时，他用钢琴谱曲，做一些音乐工作者该做的事，而不是整天在外面陪着他的女朋友闲逛。  
莫扎特知道我对他的生活节奏颇有微词，在他看来，除了定时去酒吧赚取生活费以外，他有大把的时间浪费，他并不明白周围的人如何看他，因为大多数人都不曾真正体会到作为“天才”的感受，那意味着，只要付出百分之五十的努力，就可以收获几乎是百分之百的回报。我看过莫扎特随手写下的乐谱，每一次都为他的天赋暗暗心惊，他熟悉每一种叫得上名字的乐器，甚至比很多以此谋生的人更加出色，他的大脑就像取之不尽、用之不竭的素材库。这一点，我已经验证过很多回了，莫扎特拥有很强的瞬时记忆能力，架子上摆的小众唱片，他可以只听一遍就弹奏出它们的旋律。多数时候，你只需给他一只笔、一张纸，他便向你递回铺满音符的整洁的手稿，没有半点涂改痕迹，仿佛那些曲调只是从他脑中攫取的片段，是流淌的长河里无关紧要的一掬，它们只是被命运眷顾的孩子，恰巧在对的时间诞生而已。我甚至能够猜测他们乐队中止活动的真正原因——与天才共事是艰难的，更何况他们做的是主流之外的摇滚乐。  
中止活动后，莫扎特不再每天去琴房排练，他和女友变得更加如胶似漆。康斯坦斯是那个女孩的名字，我在街上远远地看过他们几次，她有一头蓬松的亚麻色卷发、棕褐色的杏眼，喜欢穿咖色的翻毛大衣和麂皮裙，露出一双纤细却充满力量的双腿，走起路来像只撩人的小野猫。她头上悬着一个淡红色的六位数，足以让大多数人羡慕的年岁，可惜我看不到莫扎特的。不出意外，康斯坦斯能陪伴莫扎特到老。我眼前立刻浮现两颗花白的脑袋，一想到他们会拄着拐杖、手牵着手在大庭广众之下接吻，我就觉得非常恶心。我是说，把莫扎特和生老病死联系在一起，让他的死亡变得十分浪漫，这很恶心。如果莫扎特在下一秒就死去该多好？那样我就不必像个操心的保姆一样，跟着这个小混蛋跑来跑去，再为他收拾屁股后面的烂摊子。我可以从容坐在殡仪馆里，目视莫扎特年轻且冰冷的身体投向焚烧炉，金色头发和天使般的面庞在烈火中化成一粒粒灰烬，康斯坦斯可能会把他的吉他一起烧掉。而我，会重新回归平静的生活，直到......  
安东尼奥，我想请你帮个忙。  
莫扎特对我绽开一个甜甜的微笑，我便知道大事不好。今天是莫扎特和康斯坦斯的恋爱纪念日，他一早就预定了玫瑰，坐在沙发上擦拭他的吉他，调音，随手拨几串和弦。离约定的时间还差两小时，莫扎特已经按捺不住要出门了。  
请你帮我化妆。他把化妆包递给我。康斯坦斯说我化妆比较好看。  
莫扎特一度非常好奇我的职业，我三缄其口，终于在持续的追问下告诉他，我以帮人化妆谋生。弗朗茨曾经向我感叹殡葬行业的残酷现实，他说像我们这样的人是不适宜谈恋爱的，如果据实相告，很容易就把好感对象吓跑。这话并非无凭无据，在殡仪馆里工作意味着整天跟死人打交道，不是所有人都能接受另一半用碰触死人的双手与自己温存。  
所以，先不要讲。弗朗茨向新人们传授经验：等到她爱你爱到死心塌地，再告诉她。我和我的妻子就是这样。  
我出于什么心态隐瞒莫扎特？一念之差？说出来连我自己都不信。化妆刷的软毛戳着莫扎特的脸，淡金色睫毛随着我的动作微微颤动。细腻的粉质覆在脸上，把积淀的黑眼圈和雀斑遮住，让他看起来像件裹了砂糖的釉器。奇怪，他闭上眼的样子让我想起油画里脸颊丰润、神色忧郁的少年，而莫扎特今年已经三十四岁，这种错觉究竟是从何而来？  
需要眼影和睫毛膏吗？我问。  
当然！还有我放在侧包里的金粉，我很喜欢闪亮的东西，请把他们洒在我的脸上。  
殡仪馆里的尸体通常没有这样的要求，所以对我来说，这一步非常艰难。我开始回忆莫扎特平时化妆的细节，在眼尾周围轻轻晕开一圈金痕，那些碎屑就像彗星拖着的尾巴，于眉骨凸起处逐渐黯淡。我用指腹轻柔地蹭过他饱满的唇珠，剩余的星屑便和润唇膏融合在一起。我退后几步，自阴影里打量我的作品。它不再是死的、凝固的画像了。莫扎特透过鸦黑的羽睫望着我，夜空和星瞬间便有了实体，从沉重的画框里脱出，缓缓滑落在客厅地毯上。我忽然发现我失去了形容的能力。先生，如果您平时喜爱阅读文学的话，您就会明白这一点：几乎所有文体都是从形容词这一部分开始走向衰老，也就是说，形容词即是肉体、是青春，是我们触不可及却又无限向往的东西。而莫扎特，在我看来他就是形容词本身。我不知道为何会产生这样的感想，我能做的只有接受它带来的震颤。  
星星对着镜子端详了一番，扑过来给了我一个滚烫的拥抱，脸上带着与年龄不符的轻狂。他抱了一大束玫瑰出门，我一如既往地倚在窗边，目视他慢慢走远，琴盒随着轻快的步伐上下晃动。

傍晚，莫扎特回来了，依旧捧着他的玫瑰。他踢掉泥泞的鞋子，把自己缩进沙发的角落。  
我们分手了。他痴痴地盯着我手里的玫瑰。  
那些花瓣因为缺少水分，娇嫩的边缘皱巴巴地卷起，看起来有点可怜，就像现在的莫扎特一样。我从橱柜里翻出来一个褪色的玻璃瓶，解开花束的丝带，把她们安置在新家里。之所以花比平时多一倍的时间照料玫瑰，是因为我不知道该如何安慰失恋的人。  
你需要......酒吗？我问他。  
不，谢谢。他机械地回答。  
你想说些什么吗？  
难得的寂静，让人不安。说实话，我从未见过这样的莫扎特。原来他也会像所有失意的人一样，在无法挽回的事实面前，不得不承认自己的无能。  
让我自己待一会儿吧，安东尼奥。他努力扯开嘴角，但没能驱散脸上的阴霾。你今晚可以好好睡一觉了。他说。  
我望着他白瓷般的面部，一条新鲜的裂痕横亘其上，我所熟悉的神情在那裂痕的映衬下变得扭曲而陌生，我不自觉地靠近。被痛苦俘虏的莫扎特有一种特殊的诱惑力，宛如引诱自杀者的悬崖，让人忍不住伸出手，为他抚平眉间的褶皱。  
我攥紧拳头，似乎这样就可以控制住自己的手，强迫自己转身离开。安东尼奥·萨列里，你做得到的，只需要转身——一只手轻轻捉住我的衣袖，莫扎特垂着头，黯淡的金发遮住了他的眉眼。  
我没有自欺欺人、不着边际、整天沉浸在自己的幻想里，对吧？我没有吧？  
这一刻，我竟然无比羡慕康斯坦斯，只有她有资格击碎莫扎特的骄傲，让他变得患得患失。她向海里投入一颗陨石，就这么潇洒离去。  
你没有。我听到自己的声音在颤抖。睡吧，我要关灯了。  
他顺从地拉过沙发扶手上的薄毯，深深地，深深地，将自己的头埋了进去。

接下来的几天，莫扎特都把自己关在阁楼上，没日没夜地写歌。我不知道他是真的有灵感，还是仅仅对着墙壁发呆，当然了，他仍然会吃掉我端上楼的培根炒蛋，鞋跟敲击木板的声音也变本加厉，但我这次选择了原谅他。只有当房间突然安静下来，我才意识到莫扎特的大嗓门对我来说有何意义，那至少能证明他过得很好，而不是像只哑掉的鸟，唯一能做的就是呆在笼子里梳理羽毛。  
我的耳朵因为突兀的宁静惴惴不安，我开始怀念当初那个叽叽喳喳的人形收音机，还有那些让我从云端失足跌落的音符、鼓点，甚至我们初识时的尴尬气氛。我隐约猜到了为什么莫扎特会搬来我家，康斯坦斯·韦伯，还能有其他原因吗？那女孩并不完全无辜，她对莫扎特的评价简直一针见血。我忘记了人类想要在社会中生存，是需要付出很多努力的，我是莫扎特最忠诚的听众，他会第一时间跟我分享新作品面世后的激动，我知道他很久都没有和乐队联络了，但我从未觉得这有什么不对——他们配不上莫扎特的才华，毫无疑问。但，一位孤芳自赏的艺术家，真的能在商业化的社会存活下去吗？这是莫扎特必须要面对的现实，他必须从牛角尖里钻出来，重拾他的自信——对我们这些庸众的信任，而不是自己的才华，我就是如此笃定，因为我见过沉浸在音乐中的他，那时我身处幽暗的地下洞穴，而舞台上的莫扎熠熠生辉，他的声音穿透黑暗，和着鼓点一下下敲击我的胸膛。  
万幸，莫扎特的低落没有持续太久。一天清晨，他披着睡袍噔噔噔地跑下楼梯。  
安东尼奥。他说。今天是情人节！  
所以？我一手端着咖啡，一手翻阅着今天的早报，试图表现得对他的振奋无动于衷。  
游乐园。他滑到餐桌旁，往嘴里塞了一片酸黄瓜，慢条斯理地嚼着。  
不好意思，什么？我怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
游乐园！安东尼奥，我们去游乐园吧。今天是情人节，我本来要陪康斯坦斯去的......  
这是什么理由？我不得不把手里的报纸放下，对他郑重声明：我不去。莫扎特掏出两张优惠券摊在桌上，上面说情侣在情人节入园可以享受半价折扣。我盯着墙上的日历，发觉我和莫扎特认识才不过两个月，如此短暂的时间里，我已然适应了他在我家里晃来晃去，表现得像是房子的另一位主人。原来改变一个人的习惯竟是这么容易。  
莫扎特还在不依不饶：你忍心看我一个人去吗？难道你从来没有陪女朋友去过游乐园？  
没有。  
他像是发现什么新大陆似的凑到我跟前。不可能！从没去过？没有女朋友？还是我说错了，其实是男朋友？  
我说我是单身。  
噢，可怜的安东尼奥。他摇摇头。你看，我也失恋了，我们刚好凑成一对。  
恢复精神的莫扎特就像一块撕不烂的牛皮糖，死死黏住靠近他的人。我想，就纵容他这一次，毕竟他刚刚失恋，而且这是周末。  
是的，我又一次让步了。莫扎特总能让我逐渐失去自己的底线，一退再退，我古板而可笑的偏执在他面前什么都不是。为什么会变成这样？在几周之前，我还在赶他走和留下他之间犹豫，现在却演变成我要努力读懂他的喜憎，为他贴上易碎品的标识，生怕他从我掌心滑脱，在地板上摔个稀碎。这毫无道理。当我们换乘了三次地铁、终于站在游乐园售票处前时，我还在同这个问题纠缠。  
我远远地站着，看莫扎特被挤在一堆年轻情侣里，孤零零地买票。有几个女孩认出莫扎特，跟他聊了几句，然后他看向我，瞬间扬起一个大大的、灿烂的笑容，仿佛我是在一旁等他的恋人，女孩们的目光带上了揶揄的意味，等到她们三三两两散去，莫扎特才走回我身边。  
她们问你是谁，我说——是我男朋友。  
擅作主张。我冷哼。他身上混合着阳光、橙花和食物的香气，它们触动了我心中的某条弦。莫扎特捉住我的袖子，似曾相识的场景，只不过这一次，他温暖干燥的掌心逐渐和我冰冷的皮肤贴合，他松松地握着我的手，我们就像真的情侣那样并肩而行。  
你不觉得这有些过分了吗，莫扎特？  
我环顾四周，几乎全是十几、二十几岁的年轻男女，莫扎特以他颇具欺骗性的外表来看，勉强可以归入他们的行列，而我呢？简直像带儿子出来郊游的老父亲。  
我很少来这里。他说。小时候，父亲对我很严格，只有在生日当天，我和姐姐才能去游乐园。后来，姐姐长大了，她已经失去了对游乐园的兴趣，却还陪着我玩遍所有项目。  
康斯坦丝比我小六岁，她在我眼中就像一个活泼过头的妹妹。我第一次陪她来游乐园，当我注视着坐在旋转木马上的她，我突然感受到了姐姐当初的心情。能够陪伴你爱的人来这儿，和他一起感受那种单纯的快乐，是一件非常、非常幸福的事......你明白吗，安东尼奥？她们已经离我而去，或者说，是我主动选择了离开她们。我很愧疚，我感到抱歉，但是这并不能真正挽回什么。  
莫扎特闭着双眼，抬起头，让阳光均匀地倾洒在他的脸上，我学着他的样子，深吸一口气，冬季微寒的风和枯枝的味道钻进我的鼻腔，不远处的过山车轨道上飘来一串串惊叫，在空气中逐渐消散，情侣们的笑声、甜蜜的絮语，摊贩的叫卖声，汇成足以驱逐寒冷的海洋。莫扎特叫住卖玫瑰花的小姑娘，满眼期待地看着我，完全忘记了之前拿回家的那一大束。  
除了偶尔的几次替罗森博格收取灵魂外，我几乎没有来过游乐园。踏进大门的一瞬间，我便明白，这个地方不属于我们。死神不需要笑容。这是守则的第一条，欢笑是对死亡的愚弄和嘲讽，它随时提醒着我们和世界的格格不入。而莫扎特天生就属于这里，他身上迸发的鲜活的、青春的笑焰，在这一方小小的天地持续燃烧着。  
接下来的事，我并不想过于详细地叙述。总之，莫扎特完全忘记了他自己的年龄，沉浸在过山车、海盗船和鬼屋带来的惊险刺激中，像真正的孩子那样不停地重复着“太酷了”、“棒极了”，这类无意义的词汇。他将我拽上各种游乐设施，为我系好安全绳，埋怨我为什么不在高空坠落的时候像他一样狂喊（学会——放松自己——安东尼奥——！！）玫瑰插在他的上衣口袋里，和枣红色的围巾逐渐混淆了界限，每次碰到激烈的动作，他都腾出手来保护那娇嫩的花瓣，尽管在强风吹拂下它们已经变得七零八落了。走在整洁的方砖铺成的小径上，他将一只手插进我的臂弯，这个动作拉近了我们的距离，看起来就像相互依偎，我挣扎了几次，最终在他的坚持下无奈地放任。我们在旋转餐厅里端着食盘等位子，草莓圣代化得很快，莫扎特用塑料勺挖起甜腻的果酱，不由分说地塞到我的嘴里，罐头草莓充满了虚假的酸甜香味，恶作剧得逞的他笑得前仰后合（我从来没见过你吃冰激凌！他说。）等我们终于坐到了椅子上，我再也不介意面前是廉价牛排还是什么稀奇古怪的菜肴，就着苹果气泡水一齐扫进肚里，莫扎特后知后觉地想起应该拍照——发到社交网路上，就像隔壁桌坐着的那对情侣。  
安东尼奥，看这里！他把手机拿远，示意我进入镜头。  
我说我不想拍照。  
为什么？出来玩当然要留下一点纪念，不是吗？  
你不觉得，我的年龄已经不太适合这样......我从脑中竭力搜寻适合的词汇，装嫩？  
莫扎特莫名其妙地看着我：什么？你又不老。拜托，你才比我大几岁？不要以为蓄胡子就可以装作老年人！  
他甚至用手蹭了蹭我下巴上的胡须，这个动作过于亲昵了，但不知为什么，在他的手覆上我的脸的霎那，五脏六腑都像吞下一整瓶汽水，咕嘟咕嘟地开始冒泡。  
你不老，安东尼奥。莫扎特认真地重复。我发誓。记得刚刚跟我聊天的粉丝？她们说你很有魅力。要我说，你身上可没有中年发福的赘肉，你今天的格纹鸭舌帽和胡须相得益彰，还有你的眼睛，它们其实相当温柔......还要我继续说吗？  
闭嘴。我不得不打断他，该死的嘴上抹了蜜的小混蛋，他怎么能旁若无人地说出这么恶心的词句？我当然注意到一路上向我们投来的目光，其中夹杂着好奇、羡慕等等情绪，但我知道绝大部分都是给莫扎特的，他是上帝的宠儿，我不是。  
整个下午，我们绕着乐园里的人造河漫步，很多父母带着孩子从身边经过，莫扎特喜欢孩童，他把他们当成同类。他做可爱又滑稽的鬼脸，逗得他们哈哈大笑。偶尔遇到几个莫扎特的粉丝，冲我们友好地打招呼、索要签名或合照，我开始惊讶于他的知名度，原来他一直在几个音乐网站上发布自己的作品，也时常有人委托他进行编曲。只是，今天的莫扎特显然不太想谈工作，他用几句话便搪塞过去，把注意力放在逐渐靠近的游行花车上，我看着莫扎特对那群稀奇古怪、色彩斑斓的头套打招呼，快乐地挥舞着手臂，忽然间有种误入禁地的恍惚。这种恍惚在莫扎特将我带到购物街时，变得愈发严重。那些重叠的笑脸、琳琅满目的货物，店里播放的梦幻风格的音乐，将我卷入声与色的巨大漩涡。多奇怪啊，我正在耗费无谓的努力，做着我避之不及的荒唐事。我是完完全全的局外人，本已决定和人类分道扬镳，只是勉力维持最后一丝周到，希望藉此度过我无穷的余生。现在，我却开始关心一个人类的命运。为此我推翻自己又挣扎着重建自己，隔绝自己又主动释放自己，用苦闷的日常将自己围堵在高墙内，却还记挂着墙外传来的微弱乐声。我不要战斗，我要和平，我是懦夫。我小心翼翼地绕过潜在的陷阱，因为我知道，所有我做过的蠢事，最终都会变成射向自己的子弹。  
莫扎特执意要看晚上的烟花，他拉着我去摩天轮排队。看得出来，这里是所有情侣的最后一站，长空一般的队伍缓慢地向前蠕动，这时他说要去趟洗手间。大约过了十分钟，眼看就要轮到我们，莫扎特回来了，同时一件冰凉的东西贴上我的脸，我反射性地躲闪开，才发现那是一份没加果酱的草莓圣代。  
午餐的时候，你一直盯着它看。莫扎特笑嘻嘻地解释：但是每当吃到果酱，你都会狠狠地皱眉。如果我没猜错的话，你只爱吃香草冰淇淋，是吗？  
我握着盛满冰淇淋的塑料杯站在那里，不知道该说些什么。我应该生气吗？假装我对它毫无兴趣，然后把它扔进垃圾桶？我做不到拒绝莫扎特的善意。我努力忽略他投来的探问的目光，冰淇淋在舌尖上逐渐融化。谢谢。我含糊地说。

夜幕降临，五光十色的霓虹灯摇曳成大块大块残影，连天空也被染上一丝暗红。我们坐在摩天轮的包厢里，透过厚厚的玻璃和哈气打量着整个乐园，白天用双脚丈量过的土地，忽然间变得狭小而陌生。  
莫扎特哼起一首老歌。今夜，你感受到爱了吗？他用手指轻轻敲打木制座椅。它是如此地如影随形。他的嗓音像世上最轻柔的羽毛，又像一张密不透风的蛛网，月光为他的脸镀上一层圣洁的薄纱，他的双眼始终望向窗外。  
我其实......他说，我其实，并没有想象中那么爱她。  
于是，我得知了另一个故事。故事的女主角不是康斯坦斯，而是她的姐姐阿洛伊西娅。莫扎特流浪到这个城市，对当时还是学生的阿洛伊西娅一见倾心。莫扎特第一次萌生了扎根的念头，但最终还是选择为了音乐继续前行。他跟阿洛伊西娅约定三年之后再见，到时候他会重新回到她身边。意料之中的，阿洛伊西娅在这段时间里结识了另一位男士，他有稳定的职业和收入，在韦伯夫妇眼中，比朝不保夕的莫扎特好过太多。婚期很快定下来了，阿洛伊西娅没有邀请莫扎特，只是写了一封信拜托妹妹转交，然后和丈夫离开了这个城市。三年之约到来的那天，莫扎特敲开韦伯家的大门，没有看到阿洛伊西娅的倩影，却认识了她的妹妹康斯坦斯。  
韦伯夫人不肯租给莫扎特房子，因为他“伤透了可怜的阿洛伊西娅的心”，她很怕小女儿也被拐跑。也正像她担心的那样，康斯坦斯开始背着父母与莫扎特交往，甚至劝说他们让莫扎特租下家里的客房。一直以来，他们的恋情都隐瞒得相当成功，直到某一天早上，韦伯夫人在康斯坦斯的枕头上发现了几根金色头发......就这样，莫扎特被赶了出去，搬来我的家里。  
莫扎特用朦胧的眼神望向我，好像我这个倾听者有资格发表什么高谈阔论似的。半晌，他放弃了寻求回应，干巴巴地向我承认：  
我妄想从她身上找出阿洛伊西娅，然后我失败了。  
我想说那你可真是活该被甩，因为没有人喜欢被当作替身。就在这时，窗外忽然传来了几声闷响，迟来的烟花终于齐齐绽放，把夜幕装点得如同白昼。原来在半空中观看烟花的感觉是这样的，好像只要伸出手，就能接到那些滚烫的火星。正因这短暂、奔放的美和人类的生命太过相似，所以他们才会如此陶醉吧。莫扎特的鼻尖贴在玻璃上，痴痴地凝视外面炸裂的花火。  
像星星陨落。他说。多美啊。  
他转过头，眼中燃起久违的火焰。我很难用语言形容我的感受，因为在此之前，我从没亲眼见证一个人如何从低谷中爬起，又是如何修补自身的裂痕。莫扎特周身洋溢着轻松和喜悦，仿佛这些天来困扰着他的忧虑终于在这一刻消失殆尽。  
安东尼奥。他突然指着我的脸：你嘴角有没擦掉的冰淇淋。  
我慌忙抬起手擦拭嘴角，被他制止住了。  
靠近一点。他冲我勾勾手，我鬼迷心窍地听从了这个建议。然后，在我来得及做出任何反应之前，莫扎特吻了我。湿润的舌尖舔在我的唇边，就像真的在帮我清理嘴角的污迹。我应该离开的，我模模糊糊地想，颤抖的睫毛在我面前无限放大，在烟花暂借的光亮中，我甚至看到他眼角细微的笑纹，它们安静地卧在深黑色的眼线和小颗的亮片里，蛰伏已久，等待破土而出的契机。这个玩笑的持续时间绝不超过五秒钟，但直至我们分开，我仍能感受到心脏反常的加速跳动。  
情人节快乐，安东尼奥。他舔着嘴唇，状似无辜地傻笑。

那晚以后，我花了很长时间平复自己的心情。表面上，一切都像往常一样有条不紊地进行着，但我清楚地知道，我已经无法像从前那样坦然地面对莫扎特了。我甚至开始怀疑，之前对莫扎特那种复杂的心情，只不过是下意识的警戒反应。承认吧，你暗恋莫扎特。弗朗茨的话总是在我脑中回响，像一颗钝锤敲打着我变成浆糊的脑袋。莫扎特呢？在将冲动具象化之前，他在想些什么？  
你在躲我，安东尼奥。他拉住离开客厅的我。别以为我不知道。  
我甩开那只手。你想多了。我说。  
莫扎特的脸上闪过一丝受伤，而我只觉得可笑。我发现我越来越看不懂莫扎特了，如果他缺一个听众，他大可以去酒吧，那里有免费的啤酒和大把艳遇，何必对着他无趣的房东惺惺作态？  
莫扎特，告诉我，捉弄一个老男人很有成就感吗？  
什么？他睁大了眼睛。不，不是......安东尼奥，哦......那张脸混合了错愕与吃惊，然后犹豫着开口：抱歉，我没有想到你会那么在意。我是说......那个吻。  
这是我第一次看到莫扎特如此直白地向我道歉，但我只感到更加挫败，我终于明白，对我来说最无法容忍的结论其实是莫扎特在怜悯我，看到我这亩从未被爱意浇灌的枯田，他升起怜悯之心，我的自尊对他来说微不足道，不是吗？有什么能比“拯救”一个无爱的人更有成就感？  
我无法解释。他苦涩地承认，声音夹杂着困惑。拉你去游乐园前，我从没设想过这个意外。你一定不知道吧，在我们踏进游乐园后，你脸上那种抗拒又好奇的表情，让我立刻想到童年的自己。在父亲面前，我不能表现得像个被宠坏的小孩，我必须压抑住自己对玩具的渴望，弹好自己的琴，才有资格等价交换......当我牵你的手、而你像吞了一只苍蝇似的惊慌失措，我暗自发誓，要让你亲自感受这里的自由和快乐。  
我一直在偷偷观察你，从始到终，你看起来都非常地矛盾，就好像你给自己放了一天假，却时刻提醒自己之后有工作要忙。在摩天轮上，我向你坦白恋爱失败的经历。这些事我绝不会告诉康斯坦斯，我为什么会对你倾诉？我往窗外看去，月亮挂在天边，离我那么的遥远，我知道从未真正拥有过她，而你......你离我好近，比月亮近一百倍，我可以大胆触碰你却不怕被冻伤。你嘴角的胡须上沾了一点奶渍，你的表情就像逐渐软化的黄油......所以我......情不自禁地吻了你。从你的反应来看，你没有推开我或是斥骂我，我不知道你的想法，我不知道该怎样向你解释，所以我假装它从来没发生过。但是我想说，那个吻绝不是玩笑。它就是......发生了，你明白吗？  
莫扎特目光灼灼地看向我。我不明白，我要怎么明白？我陷入了一个始料未及的泥沼，但我不想挣扎着爬上岸，那未免太可怜了。就在我放弃求救后，莫扎特莽撞地跳了进来。走开，让我一个人沉下去，我不需要任何人。  
我像游魂一样走回卧室。黑暗中，我感知到空气熟悉的律动，阿尔米达被共振引出一声长鸣，我来回抚摸着她的身体，试图让她安静下来。  
好久不见，萨列里，我的朋友。罗森博格站在我面前，用他浅褐色的、冰冷的双眼打量着我。看来这是真的。他说，将目光移到天花板，若有所思。  
什么是真的？  
罗森博格把手机摆在我面前，这是我第一次看到莫扎特的社交账号。最新发布的一张照片里，莫扎特正灿烂地微笑，背景是游乐园的旋转餐厅。屏幕上的另一个男人满脸阴郁，嘴角却不自觉地扯出一个向上的弧度。我向下翻着列表，莫扎特似乎把和女友们的合照删去了，留下的都是乐谱和自拍，我在这些图片里找到了自己的身影，比如第一天搬来家里，他发了一张摔碎的咖啡杯和清扫碎片的苍白的手，贴文是“被新房东讨厌了，怎么办......”；我做早餐的背影也被囊括其中，紧跟诱人的煎蛋、培根和锡兰红茶，“房东的职业不是厨师，真的太可惜了！”；有我随手写下的一串音符，莫扎特以它为基础，做出更华丽更完美的改编；甚至还有我在沙发里读书的侧脸，一看就是鬼鬼祟祟的偷拍，莫扎特在下面回复网友的提问，说“我觉得男人留胡子很好看”......原来他一直都有记录。当我看到new post一栏里莫扎特几秒前发布的状态，是一张从半空拍摄的烟花，底下的文字写着“今夜，我感受到爱了吗？”，我不知道内心沉淀的情绪竟可以这样激烈地翻涌，在罗森博格面前，我狼狈到无所遁形。  
所以，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特——是这个人类的名字。别以为我不知道你做了什么，萨列里。他几乎是严厉地请求：你我都记得守则的最后一条。别干蠢事。  
这就是你屈尊来我这里的目的吗。我冷笑。我恐怕要驳回这些......无稽之谈。  
罗森博格用他那根昂贵的手杖哐哐敲着地板，冲我提高声音：你不是想知道死神之眼为什么看不到他的时间吗？  
我猛地回转。  
他怒气冲冲地走过来，丢给我一本书。我摩挲着泛起毛边的书封，砖头一样的厚度，一看就是只在上层流通的古藏本。  
第463页。他说。死神之眼看不到所爱之人的时间。我之前告诉过你，反常意味着危险。在我们的词典里，感情就是危险，是永生不得闯入的禁区。而你，我的同僚，已然把守则抛诸脑后！你疯了吗？妄想去接近一个......一个......他紧皱着眉头，似乎不想再说一遍莫扎特的名字，一个人类！  
罗森博格的公鸭嗓还在不停地吵嚷，我盯着书页上那行整洁的手抄体，每一个单词都认识，组合在一起却变成迷眼的浓雾。  
这本书一定是出错了。我颤抖着说出这句话。  
从罗森博格的眼中，我再一次看到了最讨厌的神情。一股无名的怨愤从我胸口积聚，然后毫无预兆地爆发。我不需要任何人的质问，或者怜悯。为什么每个人——弗朗茨、罗森博格，还有莫扎特，都喜欢逼我承认那该死的......感情？既然我和这个词相安无事了这么多年，那么我本应该——我不可能——  
安东尼奥！莫扎特敲门。我煮了点牛奶，你要不要喝完再睡？  
我用双手捂着耳朵，敲门声还在坚持不懈地响着，我大步走到门边，对端着牛奶的莫扎特恶语相向，然后狠狠地甩上门。莫扎特在门后徘徊了一会儿，终于走开了。我又回到了黑暗中。罗森博格已经悄无声息地离去，他带来的手抄本安静地躺在桌子上，仍然停留在“所爱之人”那一页。阿尔米达沉重的呼吸在空旷的房间里回响，仿佛一曲绝望的悲鸣。

*  
审：这本书是罗森博格给你的。  
057：是的。他向我指出了死神之眼的秘密，我之前从未听说过......这不奇怪，毕竟我的级别不需要知道这么多。（他的言语中带有明显的讽刺）就像我们生来就不需要感情，不是吗？  
审：......  
057：没有人告诉我为什么不需要，所以，我们就这样浑浑噩噩地工作下去。无穷的余生......你们是不是从没想过，死神的生命如何走到尽头？让我来告诉你们，正因为我们的生命是无限的，所以才诞生了守则，它规定我们不能有感情，踏实工作，不要胡思乱想。我们就像不知疲倦的骡子一样，眼前蒙着块黑布，还自以为看得一清二楚！  
审：......谬论。  
057：从那之后，我便开始留心馆里的处罚档案。Ⅰ级能调阅的档案虽然不多，但也足够我摸清一些规律。触犯守则的代理人，依据审判确定危险程度，然后进行降级或“最终审判”。“最终审判”就是死亡处罚，最严重的处罚，如果一个死神接受“最终审判”，那意味着他会永远消失。  
审：你确实做了很多调查。  
057：罗森博格为了让我看清事实，用他那天赋的瞬移带着我四处跑，去拜访一些记录在案的代理人。我从他们眼中看到衰老、空洞和消沉——“死神不需要感情”——这就是触犯最后一条守则的下场。  
*

我非常清楚罗森博格的用意，尽管我一向厌恶他，却也得承认，我们之间还是存在着多年共事的情谊。对触犯守则的代理人们来说，没有比永生更痛苦的惩罚。从那一双双令人头皮发麻的眼睛中，我看到了自己的未来。有的人劝诫我及早抽身，有的人只是疲惫地摆手。给我印象最深的是一名老者，他看起来像是已经活了几千年，他将布满老年斑的枯手按在我的左胸，对我会心微笑，他说：你的心已经有了答案。假如你爱的人也拥有无尽的生命，你还会犹豫吗？  
我反问：什么是爱？  
他答：一瞬间的占有，永恒的失去。  
我想起对康斯坦斯的嫉妒，以及面对空房间的失落，我试图想象莫扎特和另外一个女孩交往，然后他们结婚、生子，我的阁楼和钢琴将永远尘封，却还保留着最后一次使用的痕迹，木地板上留下的鞋跟碾过的印子，堆叠在书桌上的乐谱，我缺了一个杯碟的餐柜。一想到这些，我的心脏就像被灌满水银，沉甸甸地坠到胃里，我急促地呼吸着，好像这样就可以缓解那种硬生生挖走什么的痛苦。如此鲜活、如此沉重的爱意。

接下来的一段时间，我和莫扎特维持着看似正常的互动。他的兴致一天比一天高，明显加强了对我的关注。他开始尝试下厨，花很多时间研究菜谱，只为了在我下班前做出一顿差强人意的晚餐。半夜他从酒吧回来，会刻意放缓脚步上楼，那些惹人烦的笃笃声再也没有出现过。他不知从哪里看出我热衷甜食，时不时地去街角的西点店排队，为我买回最新出炉的巧克力慕斯。  
等等。我叫住积极去洗餐具的莫扎特：就算你承包所有的家务，我也不会减少房租。  
你看不出吗，安东尼奥？他笑着拧开水龙头。我在追你。  
我差点被蔬菜汤呛到。  
如果莫扎特拥有无尽的生命？这是个荒诞的念头，最痛苦最刺心的情绪，也是最为荒诞的，我们向往一件事，恰恰是因为这件事绝无可能发生。我望着莫扎特在厨房忙碌的背影出神，终于明白，原来我最深切的希望莫过于像个正常人那样，简简单单地活着，可以去爱任何人，也可以被任何人爱上。那一瞬间，我感到前所未有的轻松。承认我爱莫扎特好像没有想象中艰难。当我自舌尖反复品味着“爱”这个词语，我不可抑制地设想莫扎特的反应。如果得知我的真相，他真的会像弗朗茨说的那样，被吓得落荒而逃吗？又或者，他根本就不在乎？这是场无所谓胜负的游戏，或许我可以赌赌看。  
我尽量压下所有情绪，问莫扎特是否想参观我工作的地方。他满心欢喜地答应，仿佛觉得我终于开窍，可以继续展开下一波攻势了。我透过他的笑靥想象他离去的情景，忽然开始后悔这个决定。至少，举棋不定可以让我暂时逃避现实。明天之后，主动权就掌握在莫扎特手中，而我能做的只有祈求奇迹发生。

当我引领他走进殡仪馆，莫扎特聒噪的碎语便消失了。我不安地转过头，看到他脸上满是敬畏的神色。弗朗茨和小鬼们热情地向我们打招呼，他们带着莫扎特依次参观了火葬房、停尸间、告别室等场所，最后来到我所在的修复间。手术台正躺着一具等待处理的尸体，是一位非常年轻的女性，今早刚刚送过来，身首异处、死状凄惨。我用后背挡住莫扎特好奇的目光，不确定是否应该让他出去。  
幸好弗朗茨及时出现，把莫扎特带走了。我松了一口气，戴上手套，开始完成今天的工作。我将尸体修长的颈部和原本十分美丽的头颅缝合在一起，假装这场残忍的谋杀从未发生，否则她的亲人要再受一次惊吓。缝合的时候，灵体围在我身边，向我哭诉着是谁将她迷昏、砍首，如何被塞在空无一人的后备箱，包裹住她遗体的毛毯又是怎样沾满鲜血，散发的腥臭怎么引来邻居们的注意，我完全没有心情回应她，单是将注意力集中在针线上已经足够艰难了，更何况还有一个不知道跑去哪里的莫扎特。  
她断断续续地说完，空洞的双眼似乎再也流不出泪，只是默默看着我将她的身体缝合，路德维希擦拭她身上遗留的斑驳血迹，我们为她设计穿着搭配，化一个适宜的淡妆，直到它变得像她的灵体一样迷人。  
原来你说的化妆是这样。莫扎特的声音从身后响起，他俯下身，细细地打量这具尸体。弗朗茨告诉我，你是这里最优秀的员工，他们说只有你可以做出堪称完美的内缝合。  
老师对待工作一向很认真。路德维希突然插了一句，看到我瞪他，赶忙溜走了，偌大的修复间顿时只剩下我和莫扎特两个人。随着注射，女人的躯体越来越僵硬。我照例翻转时间沙漏，开始那一套重复过无数遍的仪式。世界在这一瞬间完全凝固，像全熟的荷包蛋一样平整，像被掐住脖子的鸡一样安静，莫扎特仍然保持着俯视的姿势，定格的神情看起来有些呆滞。阿尔米达不受控制地从我的手中挣脱，在女尸上空来回盘旋。她的灵体分解成发亮的砂砾，像受到指引一般，逐渐汇成金色的涓涓细流，缓缓注入阿尔米达的身体。当最后一抹金色消融在凝滞的空气中，世界复归喧嚣。  
我等待着最后的宣判，但莫扎特没有发出任何质问。我只好先一步打破沉默。  
所以......你看到了，我就是这样一个......跟死亡打交道的人。  
怪不得你的刀功那么棒！他像是恍然大悟一般。我还以为你是强迫症，必须把水果切成几等分......原来是职业优势。  
抱歉，什么......？我愣在当场，莫扎特的反应总是让我始料未及。我的意思你不明白吗？我是说——你看到我的工作环境了，如果你想从我家搬走，我完全理解——  
停！莫扎特大声打断了我，他脸上露出不可思议的表情：安东尼奥，你在说什么？  
我自暴自弃地把他拉到停尸房，指着其中一具面目狰狞的尸体，那人的脸被利器割成了几份，缝合痕迹格外明显，脖子和锁骨附近已经长出尸斑，看起来相当可怖。  
这些人......我故作平静地叙述：我每天都要和他们亲密接触，你喜欢吃的苹果派，就是用我这双碰过死人的手做出来的。星期日被叫来加班的时候，你以为我是替婚宴的新娘装扮，其实我只是为那些没有生命的人做最后的修饰。你要我帮你化妆，我的手指曾翻过无数腐烂的肌肉组织，你能想象他们在你脸上游走，拈起你最爱的金粉，把它们均匀地铺在眼眶周围？你对我身上特殊的味道感到好奇，那绝不是什么香水，只不过是附着在衣服上的防腐剂。现在你明白了吗？听到这些，看到这些......你不觉得恶心吗？你不想......不想逃走吗？  
莫扎特认真地摇头，他说：我现在只想抱抱你，安东尼奥。  
我迅速移开目光，借此掩饰我早已翻涌的情绪。发热的眼眶和酸涩的鼻腔都催促我离开这里，逃向更衣室。莫扎特跟了过来，他替我剥下身上的无菌衣，冲我张开双臂。我得到了一个温暖而结实的拥抱，莫扎特脖颈间的橙花香味让我想到春天。先生，那是我第一次愿意相信主和奇迹。  
在回家的路上我收到弗朗茨的短信，邀请我们下周去他家里参加烧烤派对，最后特意嘱咐我带着莫扎特来。这多管闲事的老家伙。  
一只手悄无声息地滑进口袋，试探着握住我的手，我叹了口气，没有再费心挣脱。

下一个休息日，我们应邀去了弗朗茨家。莫扎特问弗朗茨能否邀请他的乐队一同前去，弗朗茨爽快地答应了。  
弗朗茨的别墅位于近郊，我们抵达的时候，他们已经在草地上布置好了烧烤架和桌椅，馆里的三个小鬼一见到莫扎特，立刻放下手中的工作，结果被弗朗茨的夫人训了几句，只好乖乖低头清洗蔬果。试想，当一支摇滚乐队碰上死忠歌迷，肯定有一大堆说不完的恭维话。况且，永远不要低估年轻人的好奇心，我猜莫扎特也没想到，这次的决定会给自己招来多大麻烦。小鬼们缠着乐队成员问东问西，将烧烤派对彻底抛在脑后。  
难得的空闲，嗯？弗朗茨端着酒杯走到我身边。多亏了沃尔夫冈解围，否则玛利亚绝不会善罢甘休的。  
不得不说，莫扎特恭维女人的手段堪称炉火纯青，之前叉着腰怒骂的海顿夫人，现在已经被他哄得娇笑连连。  
那孩子很在意你，安东尼奥。在殡仪馆，他问了很多关于你的事。弗朗茨瘫在藤椅上，换了一个更舒服的姿势。你不觉得.......和莫扎特相处的这段时间里，你改变了很多？我们共事了十几年，安东尼奥，我知道以前的你是怎样的。  
是啊。我深知弗朗茨对我的照顾，这样好的运气并不常见。在他身边，我可以安心做一个不擅言辞的后辈，理所应当地享受他的善意。  
他没有离开......弗朗茨。我很惊讶，因为......  
你看玛利亚，即便我们结婚了，她还是不能接受我做“那种”工作。你是幸运的，你找到了一个真正理解你的人。其实你对沃尔夫冈何尝不是这样？  
在感情方面，这位老人相当有发言权。玛利亚性格霸道、挥金似土，弗朗茨和她的婚姻一度非常艰辛。当然，这并不是说出轨就理所当然。我无意对他的情人们做出评价，我只是不明白，那些短暂的、没有明天的肌肤之亲，也可以称之为爱吗？  
如果，我是说如果，我艰难地吞咽着他递来的酒，如果有朝一日，我们注定要分离——就像你和你的情人们那样，当失去已成为既定事实，那么，短暂的相聚对我来说又有什么意义？......有人对我说，爱就是一瞬间的占有和永恒的失去，你也这样想吗，弗朗茨？  
他意味深长地看着我。  
不，安东尼奥。对我来说，占有和失去都是同等分量的。在伟大的爱情面前，瞬间即是永恒。他指向草地上开始即兴演奏的乐队，玛利亚不知从哪里找来一把木吉他（先生们，发挥你们的想象力！玛丽亚站在椅子上，仿佛巡视土地的女王。）满脸嫌弃的吉他手开始校音，莫扎特则被簇拥在中间，拿了根香蕉充当麦克风。鼓手以木桌椅为乐器，键盘和贝斯无所事事地站在一边，偶尔来一段Bbox，或是干脆加入和声。每一张脸上都洋溢着笑容，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
你看，他们是多么快乐。弗朗茨说。  
在外人看来，他们不曾有过嫌隙，像所有正在奋斗的小乐队一样，尽情挥肆着汗水与泪水，幻想着抓住青春期的尾巴。在表演中的他们无疑是享受的，莫扎特跟随节奏摇摆着身体，突然把目光移到我们这边，猝不及防地向我们抛了个飞吻。弗朗茨在我旁边哈哈大笑。我从未听过这首歌，莫扎特偶尔吞字的发音显得懒散又放松，我努力辨认着歌词：别再追问过去；逃走前，我早已毁掉一切。他手舞足蹈地唱着，几乎要将手里的香蕉扔出去：没有过去，没有未来......没有过去，没有未来......  
我举办过很多次烧烤派对。弗朗茨说，并不是每一次都像今天这般热闹。你为什么不去问问沃尔夫冈呢？他撑着桌子摇摇晃晃地站起来，冲我摆了摆手。煎熬的不止你一人，安东尼奥。我只希望你不要后悔。  
我目送弗朗茨走远，盯着酒杯里剩下的液体发呆，直到莫扎特悄悄绕到我身后，像小孩子一样蒙住我的眼。  
弗朗茨一定跟你说了我的坏话。他一屁股坐到那张藤椅上：他笑得像只偷了鸡的狐狸。  
我们没有在这个问题上停留太久，显然莫扎特想要说的不是这个。他用指腹来回摩挲着嘴唇，似乎正考虑如何开口。  
久违的演出。我说，恭喜。  
噢，别提了。莫扎特咯咯笑起来，你一定没看到最初磨合的那几句，简直是噩梦。他的语气突然变得犹豫。我的确想借这次机会和他们谈谈，但是当我看到他们之后，我又开始怀疑自己。  
我示意他继续讲下去。  
他们看起来适应得相当不错，我是说——不以音乐为职业这件事。我除了音乐什么都没有，安东尼奥。而他们不是的。埃里克斯要当爸爸了，预产期是今年年底，他接管了自家的店，卖些二手乐器什么的；科林自从休学后一直考虑着复读，家里人还是希望他找份稳定的工作：还有狄恩和乔治，他们本来也没想靠音乐谋生......乐队能够走到今天，已经是超出预料之外了。每个人都有自己的选择，我不能自私地要求他们像我一样，在这条窄路上跌跌撞撞，还发誓永不回头。  
姐姐昨天打电话给我，她很担心我的状况。因为在他们眼中，做这一行不仅无法往家里寄钱，还得时常担心下个月的房租。她说父亲生病了，在半梦半醒间念着我的名字，好像回到了小时候教我练琴的日子。我知道......我必须向前走了，只有这样，在未来的某一天，我才能带着我的骄傲回去。  
阳光下的莫扎特看起来就像一朵蓄势待放的野玫瑰，他抖抖满是露水的身体，茫然眺望四周干裂的荒地，终于下定决心让自己脱离这里。玫瑰扭转它曼妙的身躯，以一种柔软而青涩的姿态面对采摘者：  
你愿意一直陪着我吗？浇灌我、为我鼓掌，我会竭尽全力，以清晨第一缕芳泽作为报答。  
恕我直言，我根本不配与你并肩。我谨慎地回答。我到底有哪点值得你留恋？  
莫扎特噗嗤一声笑了，仿佛看傻瓜一样盯着我：因为你真正地理解我。在布尔格是第一次，你中途离场，却还恋恋不舍地回头看着舞台。在第三大街的酒吧是第二次，还有第三次、第四次。或许你可以用冷言冷语浇灭我的自信，我亲爱的安东尼奥，但是你的眼睛绝不会对我说谎。每一次，在我痴迷于音乐的时候，它们是如此炽热地注视着我。我们都做着疯狂的事，可能终其一生也无法得到多数人的理解。但即使这样，我们至少能够拥有彼此。  
一股暖流从喉咙深处流淌而过，我试图用酒压下它，莫扎特的表情看上去是纯然的困惑。  
我不明白，安东尼奥。他挠了挠头。为什么你就是无法接受人们对你的爱意？弗朗茨爱你，小鬼们也爱你，你是不是从未试着去回应他们？  
我应该怎么向他解释那恼人的宿命？我突然发现一切理由在莫扎特的面前都站不住脚，我自以为是的悲观，还有那些岌岌可危的高墙，它们像旧漆一样在我眼前剥落。恍惚间，我看到罗森博格幽魂般出现，指着我们大声咒骂。但我已经不想再管该死的守则了。我只想把我这副僵硬的皮囊扔到垃圾桶里，它过于冷静了，根本无法承受熊熊燃烧的爱焰。天，如果我早些意识到的话。  
莫扎特。我说，我愿意试试看。  
他撅着嘴，却无法掩饰眉眼间跳动的喜悦。沃尔夫冈。他纠正道：叫我沃尔夫冈。  
莫扎特——好吧，沃尔夫冈——总是喜欢在我哑口无言时偷袭，他用唇轻轻试探，娴熟的吸吮掠夺了我的呼吸，但这一次，我没有让机会白白溜走。想到终有一天这样年轻的玫瑰也会凋谢，我内心的苦楚便化作利刃，尖啸着撕下一片片血肉。无论如何，至少我们曾经拥有过彼此。在这一刻我们是相爱的。我的手贴在他瘦削的肩背上，唇齿间满是啤酒的麦芽香气，草地上的人们为我们欢呼，我知道派对还未结束，但有谁会在意？之前的那些人，他们从未向我描述过爱的滋味。我想，它尝起来就像毒药，而我也知道喝下后便会肝肠寸断。没有过去，没有未来......没有过去，没有未来......我毫不犹豫地举起，一饮而尽。

接下来的一段日子，是我此生度过的最快活、最放纵的时光。我还是继续在殡仪馆工作，罗森博格再没找过我的麻烦，只有在祭出阿尔米达时，我才感受到与另一个世界的联系。沃尔夫冈则辞掉了酒馆里的兼职，开始考虑向他抛出过橄榄枝的独立公司。他手上积攒了不少新歌，所以最要紧的事便是签下一份合同，让它们变成亟待发行的专辑。他向资本做了最后的挣扎（以及必不可少的妥协），底线是必须保证他的编曲自由，没有人能对他的部分指手画脚，包括他临时的经纪人——一位身经百战的中年男士。显然，沃尔夫冈的倔强让他们始料未及。  
沃尔夫冈不肯再住阁楼，便自作主张地搬进我的卧室，楼上的房间彻底沦为他的工作间，只有在灵感到来时才会光顾。他隔三差五地去录音室报到，公司为他找来的制作人确实靠谱，他们本来打算让沃尔夫冈作为独立音乐人，去吸引一批以年轻人为主的听众群体，后来被沃尔夫冈干脆地否决了（就是紧贴主流来讨好大众。他说。）我不知道沃尔夫冈是如何说服他们的，总之，最后的风格还是按照沃尔夫冈的计划，整张专辑偏向后摇，而演奏部分明显吸纳了流行音乐的元素。沃尔夫冈对我解释，一流的音乐人绝不会被曲风牵着鼻子走，同样地，它也不该成为创作的镣铐。他向我保证会做一张绝无仅有的专辑。  
沃尔夫冈拥有一颗澄澈的心，这颗心很容易被看透，谁看透了他的心，就会得到他的全部。他对我的爱就像他的音乐一样，赤裸、坦诚、毫无保留。殡仪馆全年无休，白天的时间总是在工作中悄然划过。为此，沃尔夫冈将他日夜颠倒的作息改了回来，这样我们便可以共享每一个夜晚。难得的周末，我们会一起去超市采购食材，晃荡到小酒馆喝特调威士忌，偶尔也光顾剧院和画廊。沃尔夫冈陪着我走遍城市的所有角落，我则为他讲解每一处景迹的历史，它们百年前以何种形态出现，又是如何在岁月的磨砺中演变成现在的样貌。每当这时，沃尔夫冈就会赞叹我的博学，而我只是沉默地微笑，看着我年轻的恋人用相机记录下我们的足迹。回到家里，我们会瘫在沙发上，用猜拳来决定谁做晚饭。我们在睡前煮牛奶或者红酒，沃尔夫冈有时会弹会儿钢琴，然后在我的催促下爬上床。他像黏人的猫咪一样钻进我怀里，用嘴巴啄着我的肩膀，我在夜色中亲吻他的脸，等待情欲的热浪袭来，将我彻底拍打在岸。  
如果这世上有盛放记忆的容器，我愿意花千金买下，然后把这段时日小心翼翼地保存，等到几十年、几百年后，沃尔夫冈已经与世长辞，而我仍如孤魂野鬼在这世界浮沉，到那时我便把它们取出来，反复咀嚼，他会活在我的回忆里，永远美好，永远绽放。  
守则上说，死神不会做梦，所以我也逐渐习惯了无梦的睡眠。但自从和沃尔夫冈在一起，我就学会了做梦。沃尔夫冈对我说，快乐的梦是粉红色的，伤心的梦是蓝紫色的，音符的梦是金色的。于是我才知道人类的梦是如此丰富。后来，我总是反复地做同一个梦。在梦里，沃尔夫冈静静地躺在床上，呼吸平稳，表情安详，就像刚刚睡去，只是我怎样也唤不醒他。醒来后，我心有余悸地检查沃尔夫冈的状态，才能确定自己只是在做噩梦。  
我想我会一直陪着他，直至有一天他头发花白、行动迟缓，无法像从前那样歌唱，甚至连写谱的笔都拿不起来。我知道他将收获应得的赏誉，他的歌曲会经过一代又一代传唱，在后世永放异彩。

专辑发售当日，我特意早起做了早餐，在煎蛋上滴了沃尔夫冈最爱的番茄酱。从我们确定关系以来，沃尔夫冈一直等待着这一天。他的歌曲mv已经在电台节目上播放过，得到了不错的反响。对沃尔夫冈来说，没有比专辑更好的生日礼物了。  
依照条约，发行当日沃尔夫冈要配合公司进行宣传，然后才能回家庆祝。因此我们约在街角的蛋糕店相见。我订了一个生日蛋糕，是他喜欢的草莓奶油口味，上面用果酱写下“35”的数字。当我向店员说明礼物系带、生日帽等要求时，沃尔夫冈喜气洋洋的脸出现在街对面，他隔着交通灯和斑马线，冲我挥舞着手里的专辑。店里令人发昏的甜蜜气味将我整个包裹着，我知道我的嘴角正不可自抑地上扬。红灯熄灭了，沃尔夫冈急不可耐地迈出第一步——  
就在这时，阿尔米达在我胸前疯狂地弹动，几乎震得我胸口发麻。我看到沃尔夫冈身后浮现的熟悉的身影，玫红色丝绒外套、阴郁的苍白面孔，杵在柏油路上的手杖格外违和。我心中警铃大作，立刻扔下手里的蛋糕，用我此生最快的速度奔出店外，但为时已晚。  
我亲眼看着沃尔夫冈被一辆失控的轿车撞到空中，四肢无力地坠落，在地上滚了几圈后终于停下。那一瞬间，世界仿佛被挤压成无声的片段，当一切回流，声音终于恢复正常，我听到迟来的肉体同金属的撞击声，然后是尖叫和汽车刺耳的鸣笛。我眼前是白茫茫的一片，双腿止不住地发软，我甚至无法向前迈出一步。罗森博格掏出名单递给我，我看到上面缓缓浮现的姓名，终于意识到这不是一个恶作剧。

在故事的开头我曾说过，我和沃尔夫冈相识于一个寒冷的冬夜——去年的12月5日，那一天，我把无家可归莫扎特捡回了家。我将永远记得这个日期，因为在一年后的同一天，我见证了沃尔夫冈的死亡。死神之眼看不到所爱之人的时间，我把这件事忘得一干二净。我抛弃了过去却肖想着未来，沃尔夫冈的死就是命运对我的惩罚。  
接着，警察迅速赶到现场，确认肇事人和受害者的信息，并通知了沃尔夫冈的亲人。我听到一个温柔的女声在电话里哭泣，但我无法说出任何安慰她的话。罗森博格把尸体交给了我，就像之前的无数次。抱歉，萨列里。他说。你必须认清现实。而我脑中只残留着一个念头，那就是尽可能延长沃尔夫冈的生命。他还有那么多没向大家披露的歌曲，他还要创作、演出，他曾发誓要为我们写一张专辑。这不公平，多少蠢货和渣滓都能够长命百岁，为什么偏偏是沃尔夫冈——偏偏是这么好的沃尔夫冈——  
我想起他曾半开玩笑地说，希望有一天我能够接管他的尸体，为他化最后的妆。我可不想死后还要被陌生人摸来摸去，他笑着说。我坐在空无一人的告别室，面前摆放着沃尔夫冈冰冷的身体，他的唇色发青，脸颊冷硬，但是表情并不痛苦，好像上一秒还沉浸在喜悦中，下一秒便被不可预知的灾祸带走了生命。我低下头，一双半透明的手臂自身后环住了我。  
我缓缓转过身，不敢直视沃尔夫冈的双眼。安东尼奥。他说，我知道你能看到我。  
灵体状态的沃尔夫冈看起来有些虚弱，和往日神采奕奕的样子相去甚远。他好像不太习惯漂浮在空中，正局促不安地上下晃动着。  
我想吃蛋糕。他遗憾地叹气。早知道会这样，我应该提前一天过生日的。  
我瞪着这个盲目乐观的家伙，他到底知不知道接下来会发生什么？一旦启动仪式，他就会被阿尔米达送到陷落地，再沉入生命之泉。一切都结束了。我无果的反抗成了笑话，命运齿轮归位，偏离的轨道彻底坍塌。我绝望地看着手中的阿尔米达，难道真的没有什么方法可以改变......？  
突然，脑海中的书页化作一道闪电直击内心。我隐约记得那个“交换”的禁术，它藏在手抄本的最后一部分，扭曲且难以辨认的字迹曾勾起我的兴趣，但那太过荒谬，以至于我从未想过将它......等等。我被这个疯狂的想法吸引住了，我攥紧手中的阿尔米达，仿佛那是我唯一的倚靠。  
沃尔夫冈......我蠕动嘴唇：你愿意为我再活一次吗？  
什么？他迷惑地看着我，我不明白，安东尼奥。被那辆车撞飞之后，我莫名其妙地飘出自己的身体。那时你身边站着一个奇怪的家伙，他好像也看得到我。所以......我应该已经死了......原来人死之后是这样的，灵魂好像失去了重量......既然这样，为什么只有你们能看到我？为什么——  
沃尔夫冈。我打断他的追问。告诉我，你愿意吗？

*  
审：他答应了你的请求？  
057：其实，无论他是否愿意，我都会贯彻我的决定。  
审：你从没站在他的角度考虑过。等他醒来，将会得知全部的真相。他一定会怨恨你的。你延续了他的生命，让他从人类变成一个不死的怪物......  
057：哦......看来您对自己的认知相当清楚。怪物......（057号嘲讽地笑着）不久前您引以为傲的永生，我把它作为礼物送给沃尔夫冈，这样不好吗？  
审：你知道我不是这个意思。  
057：也许他会跟我置气，埋怨我为什么擅作主张，但他不会真的恨我。  
*

沃尔夫冈笃定的回答让我觉得羞愧。那一瞬间，我知道我对他的爱已不再纯粹，我变得越来越像人类，我开始明白恨和爱原本就是一体。它们就像硬币的两面，当硬币从半空坠落，正反两面便交替旋转，在到达地面之前，你无法得知究竟哪面朝上。我不后悔认识沃尔夫冈，从不。我只是不可避免地恨他。当我终于知道爱是怎么一回事，当我终于学会如何剖开自己的心，教我的那个人却不在了。他可以带着我全部的爱死去，我却要留在这世上苟延残喘。多不公平啊。所以我做出了一个自私的决定，我要让沃尔夫冈永远地记住我，即使用一种残忍且极端的方法，我发誓要让他品尝同样的煎熬。  
罗森博格。我握紧阿尔米达，在此呼唤你，我的朋友。  
他应约出现了。你到底要做什么，萨列里？沃尔夫冈·莫扎特已经死了，快些履行你的义务。  
最后一个请求。我说，请你带我们回家。  
你疯了。他不可置信地摇头，你会被判刑的。他恶狠狠地盯着沃尔夫冈，仿佛在看一只惹人嫌弃的老鼠。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，站在你身边的这个疯子会害了你的。如果你愿意跟我走的话......  
不。沃尔夫冈摇头。我哪里都不去。  
“爱”的力量可真是伟大。罗森博格讽刺地看着我。几秒之后我睁开眼，发现我们确实回到了卧室。  
从始至终，沃尔夫冈都安静地飘在我身边，看着我翻找书籍、拓印图样，再用自己的鲜血在地板上画出法阵。我知道他有很多疑问，但我们已经没有时间了。等我写完最后一个符号，失血过度的身体只能允许我做最后的布置。我向阵外的沃尔夫冈招招手，想给他最后一个拥抱，手臂穿过无实感的灵体，就像抱着一团空气。  
好了，沃尔夫冈。我扯出一个艰难的微笑。等你醒来，一切便会恢复如常。  
他着急地用手触摸我的脸颊，我摇摇头，按照每晚睡前的习惯，给了他一个晚安吻。  
就这样，沃尔夫冈在我的怀里陷入沉睡。法阵巨大的力量贯穿我的心脏，疼痛反复碾磨着神经，我感到属于死神的生命力正在被抽空、转移。阿尔米达反常地悬在半空，说明有人正试图搜寻我们的行迹，我当然知道是罗森博格通知了上级，他总是习惯给自己留一条退路——明哲保身的做法。  
仪式完成后，我在昏厥的边缘挣扎着，第一次体会到作为普通人类的感觉，脆弱、局限，却无比鲜活......我为沃尔夫冈换上一套新衣服，让他能够舒服地睡一个长觉。等他醒来，我很可能已经不在了，他会为身体里充盈的生命力感到疑惑，我想，你们会为他解答的。他会保有作为人类的全部记忆，带着它们再活很多很多年......我已经累到无法挪动分毫，阿尔米达像断了线的木偶一样落在腿边，我亲手斩断了和她的联系。在这之后，我终于见到了传说中的审判人，当然，还有他的记录员小姐。

我的故事就这样告一段落了。通过回忆，我得以从情感的追责中逃离，暂时成为冷漠的叙述者。这是一段犯罪记录，也是我的自供。我无意为自己申辩，事实上，我不期待有任何同类效仿我的行为。这就是我要说的全部。

*  
审：你还有什么要对沃尔夫冈·莫扎特说的吗？  
057：您是指“我爱你”之类的话？恕我直言，您对我的性格好像有些误会。  
审：请你严肃一点。  
057：我只想再看他一眼。（得到审判者的许可，057号走到床边。他长久地凝视着沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。）爱过，然后失去，确实比从未爱过要来的好。（说完这句话，他抬起头看向我们。）能够成为几千年来唯一接受最终审判的代理人，我很幸运。  
审：这不是什么光荣的事迹。  
057：来吧。祭出你的刀，先生。让我见识一下最终审判的力量。

\--------------------------

谈话结束时间：20XX年12月6日 6:02 a.m  
处理结果：  
Ⅰ级代理人-057号执行最终审判  
Ⅰ级代理人-043号及时上报，留待观察

\--------------------------

审判人宣布最终审判开始。他将镰刀横举在胸前，开始念咒。象征着死亡的黑色的漩涡出现在空中，散发着不祥的光。057号从容走进漩涡，与此同时，被回收的短刀急速闪烁着金光，像要挣脱束缚一般躁动不已。  
审判人大叫着“糟糕”，想要伸手拉住057号的衣角，但为时已晚，被漩涡吞没的前一秒，他留给我们一抹嘲讽的微笑。  
我问审判人出了什么事，审判人颤抖的手指着桌上的短刀：  
“他的刀......刀还没有跟他切断联系，所以直到审判结束前，他仍然可以召唤它......这意味着——”  
“他不是人类......也就是说，他并没有使用禁术......”  
我震惊地看向057号消失的地方。  
审判人走进失效的法阵，用手指蘸取地上的血迹，放到鼻子前嗅了嗅。  
“......番茄酱。”  
他面色灰败，几乎站立不稳。  
“那么沃尔夫冈·莫扎特在哪里？”我提出疑问：“我们是否应该找到他的灵体，再将其送入陷落地？”  
这时，卧室另一边传来几股反常的波动，我凭着直觉拉开了衣柜的门。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的灵体便立刻从里面飘出来，他脸上布满未干的泪痕，看样子是被人下了禁锢术后关在衣柜里，直到审判结束，才重新恢复自由。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特用沙哑的声音问我们安东尼奥·萨列里——057号在哪里，我和审判人对视一眼，然后告诉他，我们没有办法回答这个问题。  
我们被057号利用了，但我们无法理解057号的用意。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的灵体最终还是了沉入生命之泉，057号并没有改变他的命运，反而让自己陷入万劫不复。没有死神能从最终审判中逃脱，也就是说，从此以后，这世上再无名为安东尼奥·萨列里的存在。

审判结束时间：20XX年12月6日 6:18 a.m.  
审判人签名：——  
记录员签名：——

\--------------------------

在整理记录的过程中，我反复思考着057号的反常行为，他所说过的话，还有他对沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的感情，整篇记录给我一种说不出的矛盾感，尤其是临近结尾的部分，好像生搬硬凑一样，前言不搭后语。我突然意识到057号对我们说了谎，他之所以那样讲述，是为了骗过审判人，以此达到他的目的。他深爱着沃尔夫冈，自然不舍得让他背负永生的诅咒，他只是想陪沃尔夫冈一起死，所以他 最终 审 

（二次整理批注：最后几句被记录员删去，笔迹在此中断，无从辨认）

\------记录审核完毕 解封前不得修改------


End file.
